


Le Dieu du Chaos et l'Enfant des Ténèbres

by Memepotter952504



Category: League of Legends, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Loki avait décidé de partir loin de son frère après la destruction d'Asgard, faire chemin à part. Il errait de monde en monde afin de trouver sa place dans l'univers. Un soir, il assista à un phénomène étrange. Dans une explosion de flammes, un ours jaillit de nulle part portant une petite fille dans les bras. L'animal déposa l'enfant dans un coin désolé, en sécurité, avant de changer d'apparence et de prendre la forme d'un ours en peluche. Loki aurait pu partir mais il voulait savoir qui était cette enfant et comprendre le phénomène auquel il venait d'assister.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Loki était assis sur un tronc d'arbre mort et réfléchissait à la lueur des flammes sous le ciel étoilé. Il pensait au dernier siècle qu'il venait de vivre : conflit avec son frère, avoir empêché son couronnement, déclencher une guerre avec Jotunheim, avoir presque détruit ce monde d'ailleurs, avoir accepté de se soumettre à l'Autre pour cesser ses souffrances personnelles et pouvoir se venger et devenir un dieu vénéré pour une fois, son séjour en prison, la mort de la Reine Frigg, sa mère … sa vengeance sur Malékith, avoir fait passer le Seigneur Odin pour un sénile et l'avoir enchaîné sur Midgard par quelques sortilèges jusqu'à sa presque mort, provoquant peut-être même cette dernière, il n'en était pas certain. Il était peut-être la cause de la destruction même d'Asgard à cause de cela. La mort d'Odin avait quand même libéré Hela et sa rage destructrice. Maintenant, elle était morte elle aussi, détruite par Surtur en même temps que la Cité d'Argent.

Pauvre Hela, elle était si douce et aimante quand elle était enfant. Il n'avait jamais pu la revoir et quand elle s'était libérée, elle n'avait plus rien de sa fille. Elle était devenue … un monstre assoiffé de vengeance et de pouvoir. Tout cela parce qu'il n'était pas présent pour la protéger et qu'elle avait eu un accident… De sa faute. Tout était de sa faute !

Toutes ces pensées tournaient en rond dans sa tête, il se sentait coupable de beaucoup de choses, coupable de temps de chaos. Il était réellement le dieu du chaos en fin de compte. Les mythes et légendes avaient raison en ce qui le concernait. Il apportait la mort et la destruction sur son passage. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il le faisait exprès. Enfin, il ne pensait pas. Il était capable de beaucoup de rage, il le savait, de beaucoup de douleur aussi. Mais il avait déjà tellement souffert sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Même lui-même en vérité. Il était resté bien trop longtemps dans le déni.

Ce séjour sur Sakaar, cette planète dépotoir et chaotique, à l'image de lui-même, avait pu lui ouvrir les yeux sur lui-même. Et sur sa relation avec son frère Thor. Ils étaient trop différents et ne pourraient probablement plus jamais s'entendre. Thor avait gagné en sagesse et lui avait dit cela. Comme il avait dit aussi qu'il avait encore du bon en lui, enfoui sous sa carapace d'arrogance et de cruauté. Peut-être avait-il raison. Loki ne savait pas. Mais il savait que rester auprès de Thor ne serait que plus destructeur encore. Ils resteraient à jamais des frères de cœur mais aussi des rivaux. A jamais des adversaires… Et c'était cela, indirectement, qui avait causé la destruction d'Asgard … Ragnarok …

Loki avait détruit la terre qu'il appréciait le plus, le monde même où il s'était jamais vraiment senti chez lui, là où il avait sa mère et par la suite les souvenirs de cette dernière, son jardin favori, … Même après sa mort, il entendait encore sa voix lui donner des conseils avisés. Ce n'était que de l'imagination de sa part mais cela lui faisait du bien à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans ce jardin. Dorénavant, ce dernier n'était plus que poussière d'étoiles qui s'éparpillaient peu à peu dans l'immensité de l'univers.

Il réfléchissait à tout cela durant cette nuit fraiche dans cette forêt aux abords du royaume de Noxus, sur cette planète dont il ignorait le nom. Il avait voyagé dans tellement de mondes qu'il ne se souvenait plus de tous les noms de royaumes, pays, états, mondes où il avait voyagé afin de trouver sa place. Il savait juste où il était là maintenant et c'était bien suffisant. Pour le moment.

Demain, il serait peut-être ailleurs mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que cela. Il vivait juste au jour le jour à la recherche de l'indice qui lui dirait enfin qu'il avait terminé son voyage, qu'il était enfin à la maison. Mais rien ne lui rappelait ce sentiment de sécurité qu'il connaissait à Asgard étant enfant. Rien ne lui rappelait cela. Il avait toujours cette impression d'être en milieu si pas hostile, pas pour autant hospitalier. Il n'était toujours que de passage, voyageur éternel dans ces mondes inconnus. Il ne cherchait toutefois plus de querelle et ne causait plus de chaos sur son passage, du moins il ne pensait pas. La guerre était dans la nature des Mortels quel que soit le royaume, ce n'était pas lui qui avait créé cette notion, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Sauf peut-être soigner les personnes sur son chemin. Il le faisait … parfois … Mais pas toujours.

Il soupira et s'empara de sa gourde d'eau pour en boire quelques gorgées. Le geste sur le côté le fit voir un événement étrange dans la forêt de l'autre côté de la falaise abrupte sur laquelle il s'était perchée et qui lui donnait un magnifique panorama. Il y avait à quelques lieues en contrebas un feu puissant qui avait démarré d'une manière étrange, un peu comme une explosion. Intrigué, Loki ramassa son baluchon et le rangea dans sa poche dimensionnelle avant de se téléporter au plus près de l'incendie.

En approchant des lieux, il put identifier une taverne qui était la proie des flammes. Les portes s'ouvrirent avec violence, le surprenant légèrement, et des flammes surgit un ours d'une espèce qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontrée. En réalité, il ressemblait même à un ours en peluche géant – et flippant, même pour le sorcier ! – avec ces croisillons et ces larges fils à la limite de la rupture au niveau des articulations et l'œil en forme de bouton. D'ailleurs il lui en manquait un… Il avait une aura de feu tout autour de lui et il tenait dans ses bras une petite fille pâle aux cheveux rouges et la tenue déchirée. Loki ne lui donnait pas plus de sept ou huit ans. Ou du moins l'équivalent sur cette planète vu qu'il ne savait pas encore quelle était la longévité de ces humunoïdes d'apparence humaine en ce monde.

L'ours s'avança et passa devant lui sans lui prêter la moindre attention et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Le sorcier observa un instant la taverne et hésita. Il se disait qu'il pouvait très bien tracer son chemin comme il le faisait toujours mais d'un autre côté cet ours étrange l'intriguait. Et il était aussi – un peu – inquiet pour l'enfant. Il choisit donc finalement de suivre la créature. Ce ne fut pas très difficile avec les empreintes roussies sur le sol de feuilles mortes et cette odeur de fumée qui lui chatouillait les narines.

Il finit par les retrouver aux abords d'un ruisseau et observa l'ours allonger la petite fille sur un lit de mousse avec douceur. Là, un autre phénomène intrigua encore plus le sorcier. L'ours se mit à luire un peu plus fort avant de progressivement rapetisser à vue d'œil pour n'être plus qu'un ours en peluche entre les mains de la petite fille toujours inconsciente.

Loki, les sourcils légèrement froncés, s'approcha. Il s'agenouilla auprès de l'enfant et l'examina rapidement. En posant sa main sur son front, il se sentit comme presque brûlé. Elle était vraiment chaude. Comme une flamme…

Le feu serait-il son œuvre ? L'ours … son pouvoir ? Difficile à dire en la voyant ainsi inconsciente. Mais il savait par expérience de sa propre jeunesse que la magie pouvait drainer l'énergie, en particulier quand on ne la maitrise pas. Et il y avait entendu quelques légendes noxiennes sur les ours des ombres aussi, alors tout était possible. Les légendes avaient toujours une part de vérité…

Il inspira profondément et installa finalement son campement au bord du ruisseau. Dans le doute, il ne pouvait pas prendre l'enfant et l'amener dans un quelconque endroit, surtout après avoir vu la taverne en flammes. Il ne pouvait pas non plus l'abandonner à son sort alors qu'elle était inconsciente et potentiellement la proie des quelques prédateurs qui rôdaient dans les bois. Il resta donc auprès d'elle et en profita pour tenter de faire baisser sa fièvre avec un linge frais.

Il en profita pour la détailler un peu. Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux flamboyant mais dans un état indescriptible. Cela devait vraiment faire un bon moment qu'elle n'était pas passée sous un peigne. Elle portait une robe mauve qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et ses chaussures étaient usées au point qu'elle avait des trous dans ses semelles. Elle avait un petit sac à dos qui contenait ses maigres possessions : quelques baies comestibles, deux champignons et quelques piécettes. Elle ne possédait rien de plus. Pas même une cape de voyage.

Au bout de quelques heures, elle sembla bien plus fraîche, de retour à la normale et il s'installa simplement sur une pierre un peu plus loin après l'avoir recouvert de sa propre cape. Elle semblait si jeune, si … fragile, alors qu'elle serrait son ours en peluche contre elle. Une enfant… Il veilla encore sur elle toute la nuit et ce jusqu'au lever du jour sans chercher de repos pour lui-même.

Il se demandait ce qu'il ferait. Rien que la voir avait ravivé certaines blessures dans son cœur. Jor, Fenrir, Sleipnirr… Hela, … Il n'avait pas pu s'en occuper, pas comme il l'aurait souhaité. Mais il n'était plus cette personne. Il était devenu un monstre même. Il devrait la ramener vers la civilisation. Mais serait-ce seulement une bonne idée ? Elle semblait avoir du pouvoir, un pouvoir extrêmement dangereux s'il n'était pas contrôlé… Il soupira et contempla la voûte céleste et la regarda s'éclaircir au fur et à mesure que la nuit passait et que le jour se levait.

Il tourna le regard vers la petite rouquine quand il l'entendit s'agiter. Elle papillonna des yeux et Loki put se plonger dans des orbes semblables à des jades. Elles étaient habitées d'une lueur troublée mais d'une immense pureté. Des joyaux magnifiques à regarder.

Il se redressa lentement et s'approcha avec sa gourde.

« Doucement, petite, » dit-il simplement, avec un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres. « Tu semblais assez mal en point cette nuit… » Il lui tendit l'eau. « Tiens, bois un peu. Cela te fera du bien. »

Elle l'observa avec méfiance pendant quelques secondes avant d'accepter la gourde. Elle but quelques gorgées en silence avant de la lui rendre.

« Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune fille ? » demanda-t-il.

« … A… Annie. »

« Eh bien, ma chère Annie, pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi tu es seule dans ces bois ? Et aussi pourquoi j'ai vu ton ours en peluche devenir un géant de feu ? »

Il avait dit cela avec calme et une lueur curieuse dans ses yeux émeraudes pailleté d'or. La petite se figea et serra le bras de sa peluche un peu plus fort. Loki put discerner aussi un léger changement dans son regard qui prenait une teinte tirant vers le rouge-orangé.

« A ta place, je ne ferais pas cela, » fit-il en prenant une gorgée de son eau. « Je sais ce que c'est… Etre incompris, être un monstre, avoir des pouvoirs… Ce n'est pas moi qui jugerais. Je veux juste comprendre qui tu es et ce que tu es. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle en se redressant. « Et qui t'es, toi ? »

« Pardon, je suis resté bien longtemps seul. J'en oublie les bonnes manières. Je me nomme Loki. Quant au pourquoi… » Il soupira. « Il se trouve que je suis une sorte de monstre, moi aussi. A ma façon… »

« Je ne vous crois pas ! Tous les adultes sont méchants ! Ils sont comme ma belle-mère ! Ils disent que c'est ma faute ! Que je suis monstrueuse parce que je fais trucs bizarres ! … »

Loki l'écouta calmement crier pendant deux minutes alors qu'elle déversait sa haine et surtout sa peur des autres. Cela faisait un peu écho à lui-même quand il avait découvert qu'il était un Jotunn. Il inspira profondément alors qu'il posait sa main sur le sol humide. Il fit appel à son pouvoir de la glace pour geler l'eau du ruisseau, interrompant dans le même temps le monologue de la petite fille.

« Tu me crois maintenant ? » fit-il simplement en la regardant dans les yeux. « Ton pouvoir, c'est le feu. Je me trompe ? »

« Je ne le contrôle pas, » dit-elle au bout d'un instant, toute colère retombée pour laisser place à de la curiosité.

« Je m'en suis douté en te voyant inconsciente dans les bras de ton ours. »

« Il s'appelle Tibbers. »

« Tu savais que si tu ne faisais pas attention à ton pouvoir, tu pourrais te tuer à trop puiser dans ton énergie vitale ? » Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux. « Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… je crois… »

« Alors redis-le moi avec tes mots. » Elle garda le silence. « Annie, la magie n'est pas à prendre à la légère. J'ignore encore qui tu es et ce que tu es vraiment. Tu peux être une élémentaliste, comme une invocatrice ou une sorcière, je ne sais pas. Mais le point commun entre ces trois types de personnes, c'est qu'elles usent de leur énergie, de leur vie même pour utiliser leurs pouvoirs. »

« Si j'utilise beaucoup le feu, je peux mourir ? »

« Oui, Annie. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois certainement avoir de la famille qui veut de toi, non ? »

Elle regarda le ruisseau gelé alors que son regard redevenait totalement vert et empreint de tristesse. Loki crut comprendre que d'une certaine façon elle était seule. Mais dans quelles circonstances ? Bonnes ? Mauvaises ? S'ils étaient toujours en vie, il pourrait toujours la ramener et rester auprès d'elle pour lui apprendre le contrôle de soi. Quelques années n'étaient qu'un battement de cil pour lui.

« Ils sont en vie ? Sais-tu où est-ce qu'ils vivent ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Mes parents sont morts, » dit-elle tristement.

« Et ta belle-mère ? »

Annie regarda son ours en peluche avant de croiser le regard de Loki. Il y lut de la colère mais aussi de l'incertitude.

« Elle a voulu faire du mal à Tibbers alors … je … je me suis mise en colère et Tibbers s'est levé puis … Je ne me souviens plus très bien. Je me suis réveillée à la maison mais elle avait brûlé. Et Tibbers et moi nous étions seuls. Elle n'était plus là. »

Loki comprit ce que l'enfant n'avait peut-être pas compris elle-même. Elle était peut-être encore trop jeune pour voir la différence aussi … Son pouvoir, son … Tibbers… avait sûrement tué la belle-mère en réponse à sa propre colère. Après avoir vu l'état de la taverne ainsi que l'ours en question la veille, il n'en doutait pas. Il n'en était pas pour autant effrayé. Il pouvait faire lui-même bien pire que cela si l'envie l'en prenait.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-il alors pour changer de sujet.

Un gargouillement se fit entendre, la faisant légèrement rougir alors qu'elle serrait son ours contre elle. Il rit doucement. La petite était si adorable ainsi. On pouvait difficilement croire qu'elle possédait un potentiel aussi destructeur. Il sortit quelques fruits et viandes séchées de son sac et les tendit à la petite.

Elle mangea en silence pendant un moment tout en le gardant à l'œil. Elle était méfiante mais il pouvait discerner aussi cette lueur de curiosité dans son regard de jade.

« Tu sais faire quoi d'autre ? »

« Que geler l'eau ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Sincèrement, beaucoup de choses. Tellement qu'elles ne me viennent pas toutes en mémoire en ce moment. La liste est … vraiment très longue. »

Il récupéra sa cape de voyage en disant cela et la dédoubla d'un geste négligeant de la main avant d'en rapetisser une pour qu'elle puisse la porter sur ses épaules.

« Ainsi, tu auras moins froid et tu seras à l'abri des intempéries. »

Elle avait les yeux sur le vêtement, fascinée.

« Comment tu as fait ? »

« Je suis un sorcier, Annie. Je te l'ai dit, je peux faire énormément de choses. »

« Et tu ne risques pas de … de mourir en faisant tout cela ? »

« Non. Pas si facilement en tous cas. Je suis le plus puissant sorcier connu de l'univers à ce jour. On me surnomme le Dieu du Chaos même… Entre autres appellations. »

« Moi, c'est l'Enfant des Ombres. Ou l'Enfant des Ténèbres. »

« Voyez-vous cela. Un bien vilain surnom pour une jeune fille si adorable. »

« Je suis pas adorable. Je suis un monstre. »

« Alors tu es un monstre adorable. Ne te laisse pas miner le moral par ce que peuvent dire les autres. Sois toi-même. C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire pour avancer. Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit quel âge tu avais. »

« J'ai huit ans, » répondit-elle fièrement. « Et toi ? »

« J'en ai pas l'air mais j'ai récemment célébré mes mille-six-cent-cinquante-deux ans. »

« Hmmm … C'est beaucoup ? »

« Disons que c'est assez vieux pour être remarqué, » sourit Loki en se relevant. « J'ai de la route à faire jusqu'au village. »

Il empaqueta ses affaires assez rapidement mais à la main, histoire de réfléchir un instant.

« Est-ce que … »

Il s'arrêta pour l'observer. Elle serrait nerveusement son ours alors qu'elle voulait demander quelque chose.

« Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ? »

« Bien sûr. Je ne laisserai jamais une enfant seule dans les bois alors qu'il y a des ours et des loups un peu partout. »

« Merci. C'est gentil. »

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil, Annie, » avoua Loki en soupirant. « Disons plutôt que je suis quelqu'un de responsable. Enfin, un peu plus qu'autrefois. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, perdue entre ce qu'elle pensait et ce qu'elle entendait.

« J'ai fait de mauvaises choses par le passé. Je ne suis pas gentil. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que je ne ferais jamais, c'est faire du mal à un enfant, même si ce dernier a des pouvoirs qui peuvent paraître effrayants. »

« Tu as peur ? »

« Non. Et tu sais pourquoi ? » Elle secoua la tête pour dire non. « Parce que je peux me défendre de toi, Annie. Et si tu me fais du mal, je pourrais toujours t'arrêter. Je manipule aussi un peu le feu. Pas autant que le vent ou la glace mais … je me débrouille. Tu ne pourrais pas me faire vraiment du mal. Et puis, grâce à ma magie, je guéris relativement vite. » Il termina d'empaqueter ses affaires et se redressa. « Tu viens, Annie ? » fit-il ensuite en lui tendant la main.

Elle la regarda un instant avant de lui faire un sourire radieux et de la prendre. Elle était encore un peu chaude, humaine, mais elle était contente. Une enfant heureuse … perdue mais heureuse juste parce qu'il lui avait parlé quelques instants et parce qu'il ne l'avait pas traitée de monstre comme les autres. Il l'acceptait comme elle était. Il lui sourit aussi. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire par la suite mais déjà lui offrir quelques meilleurs vêtements et encore un peu à manger. Lui apprendre à se contrôler peut-être. Seul l'avenir le lui dira.

Ils partirent ensemble à travers les bois, en direction du village de colons un peu plus loin.

xXxXxXx

Loki observait la petite manger son bol de potage en silence. Elle était un peu maigre à son goût mais si elle n'avait plus de famille, elle devait survivre comme elle pouvait. Ce qui était déjà pas mal quand on savait son âge.

« Et si tu me parlais un peu de toi, Annie, » proposa-t-il en buvait une gorgée de bière.

Cette dernière était locale et ne valait certainement pas les boissons d'Asgard ou de Midgard mais il se contentait des produits du pays.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire… »

« S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris de mes voyages, c'est qu'il y a toujours quelque chose à dire. Et même si c'est triste, cela peut être libérateur d'en parler. »

« Tu t'es déjà libéré comme ça ? »

Loki hésita à en parler avant de finalement soupirer. Ce n'était pas comme s'il cachait sa véritable identité. Ils étaient par certains aspects semblables, Annie et lui. Vus comme des monstres alors qu'ils n'en étaient pas à l'origine…

« Oui, quelque fois, » admit-il. « Je n'aime pas le faire mais cela peut faire du bien. »

« Tu as fait comment ? »

« Quand j'étais petit, je me confiais à mon frère aîné ou à ma mère quand j'avais quelque chose sur le cœur. Cela m'apaisait beaucoup. »

« Ils sont où maintenant, ta maman et ton frère ? »

« Ma mère est décédée et mon frère est loin. »

« Tu ne veux pas le retrouver ? »

« Ce n'est pas si simple. Nous sommes en conflit pour le moment. J'ignore si on pourra à nouveau se parler après ce que j'ai fait. »

« Parce que tu n'es pas gentil ? »

« Tu as tout compris. »

« Moi, je te trouve très gentil. Et Tibbers aussi. »

« Parce que tu ne me connais pas encore. »

« Tu me connais pas non plus et pourtant tu m'as pas traité de monstre ou été méchant avec moi. »

« Sans doute parce que je me vois un peu en toi, Annie…, » répondit le sorcier avec un léger sourire.

Elle mangea encore un peu en silence avant de s'immobiliser. Loki patienta en silence. Il ne servait à rien de brusquer un enfant, encore moins une avec un potentiel aussi destructeur qu'elle.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à ma maman, » finit-elle par dire alors qu'elle chipotait son repas avec sa cuillère en bois. « Un jour, j'étais malade et j'avais très froid. Je me souviens qu'elle me tenait dans ses bras, puis le lendemain, elle n'était plus là. Papa m'a juste dit que ce n'était pas ma faute si elle était partie. Alors j'ai attendu son retour mais elle n'est jamais revenue. Papa était si triste. »

Loki supposa que la mère de la petite devait être morte d'une manière ou d'une autre. Maladie ou même le pouvoir de l'enfant. Impossible à déterminer. Mais cela devait vraisemblablement être ça.

« J'ai compris par la suite qu'elle ne reviendrait pas quand j'ai vu ce que j'ai fait à mon papa et ma belle-mère. »

Une larme coula sur la joue de l'enfant et tomba sur l'ours en peluche qui commença à luire doucement. Avisant le monde autour d'eux, Loki choisit de s'installer juste à côté d'elle et diffusa son pouvoir de glace sur la peluche afin d'empêcher une catastrophe d'arriver. Elle le regarda avec les sourcils froncés.

« Ton ours va bien. C'est juste qu'il est en grande partie la source de ton pouvoir. Et ton pouvoir est lié à tes émotions. Tes émotions sont tristes en ce moment, Annie. Et ton ours réagit déjà à cela. Il est ton protecteur. Je ne fais que l'endormir et le refroidir afin de ne blesser personne ici, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha doucement la tête et vint se serrer contre lui. Il sursauta et émit un cri plaintif quand sa main soudain plus chaude toucha sa peau fraîche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien, » fit Loki en retenant un gémissement. « C'est juste que … je suis un géant du froid et je supporte très mal la chaleur. Tu es bouillante, Annie. » Il soigna sa peau avant d'apposer un sort de protection autour de lui. « Maintenant, ça ira. Si tu veux faire un câlin, je suis là. »

« Je te ferais pas mal ? »

« Non, petite. Je viens de mettre un sort pour me protéger de ton pouvoir. Tout ira bien. »

Elle vint pleurer dans ses bras et il lui caressa doucement les cheveux en patientant.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ta famille, Annie ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Mon papa a rencontré ma belle-mère et elle est venue vivre à la maison avec Daisy. »

« Qui est Daisy ? »

« C'était la fille de ma belle-mère. Elle était gentille. On jouait beaucoup ensemble. On se disputait aussi parfois mais ce n'était jamais vraiment méchant. Sauf quand elle voulait pas me rendre Tibbers. »

« Qu'est-ce que Tibbers a de si spécial pour toi ? En plus du fait qu'il te protège, je veux dire. »

« C'est maman qui l'a fait pour moi. »

« Oh … Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? »

« Daisy et moi, on jouait beaucoup et on aimait aller dans la clairière près de la maison. Un jour, on a suivi un papillon et il nous a conduit jusqu'à la rivière rapide. Je me suis arrêtée mais Daisy a continué de suivre le papillon et a marché sur les rochers. Je lui ai dit de revenir mais elle m'écoutait pas. Alors je l'ai suivie. Elle … » Annie renifla. « Elle a glissé sur un rocher et elle est tombé à l'eau. Elle se retenait à Tibbers. J'essayais de la ramener vers moi mais j'ai pas pu. Et elle a lâché la patte de Tibbers. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé ton ours pour l'aider ? Avec ton pouvoir ? »

« Je ne le contrôle pas. Il apparaît seulement quand … je suis en colère ou que j'ai peur. Aussi quand je suis très triste parfois. »

« Daisy a disparu dans le courant de la rivière … et ensuite ? »

« Ma belle-mère a dit que c'était ma faute. Que j'étais un monstre. Elle l'a dit à mon papa. Mais papa n'y croyait pas. Je suis partie pleurer dans ma chambre. Je ne me rappelle pas comment mais quand j'ai entendu mon papa crier mon nom j'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai vu que toute ma chambre était en feu. »

Loki écoutait toujours, s'imaginant parfaitement la scène. Dans son chagrin, elle avait libéré son pouvoir sans en avoir conscience et avait mis en danger toute sa famille.

« Papa a ouvert la porte et m'a soulevée. J'avais peur. Puis il m'a jetée au loin quand le plafond a commencé à tomber. Puis… j'ai eu un trou noir. Quand je me suis réveillée, la maison était brûlée, mon père nulle part et ma belle-mère pleurait dans le jardin. Elle m'en voulait. Elle m'a dit que j'avais tout pris. J'ai pas compris. Je pleurais aussi parce que je voulais savoir où était papa. Elle a essayé de me frapper avant de finalement s'en prendre à Tibbers. Elle a essayé de le casser alors je me suis mise en colère et je l'ai vu pour la première fois grandir et me protéger. Après, ma belle-mère n'était plus là, elle aussi, et je me suis retrouvée seule avec Tibbers. »

Elle renifla encore alors qu'elle avait le nez plongé dans la chemise de Loki. Ce dernier assimilait les épreuves que cette petite avait traversées. La pauvre enfant. Elle était responsable, par accident bien sûr, de la mort de toute sa famille. Et elle était seule depuis…. Encore plus seule que lui.

Il ferma les yeux et lui baisa le front avec douceur.

« C'est fini, Annie, » murmura-t-il. « Je te promets que tu ne seras plus seule. Je veillerai sur toi. »

« Tout le monde me dit ça et puis il voit le monstre. »

« Sauf que moi, je suis un monstre aussi, Annie, » fit le Dieu du Chaos avec un sourire rassurant alors qu'il l'écartait un peu de lui pour plonger son regard émeraude dans ses yeux de jade. « Entre monstres, il faut s'entraider. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

« OUI ! »

« Allez, viens là, » dit-il ensuite en la serrant à nouveau dans ses bras. « Tu as besoin d'un gros câlin. »

Il la serra encore un moment avant qu'ils reprennent leur repas dans une ambiance bien plus joyeuse. Et quand ils reprirent la route, la taverne tenait toujours sur ses fondations et aucune flamme dangereuse ni incontrôlée n'était visible à l'horizon.

Loki tenait la main de la jeune fille et la serrait avec douceur alors qu'ils marchaient à travers les bois en quête de leur prochaine destination encore inconnue. Serait-ce une clairière ? Le bord d'un ruisseau ? Une falaise ? Une autre taverne ? Il n'en avait cure. Il avait maintenant un peu de compagnie, de plus celle d'une enfant qui avait terriblement besoin d'être aimée et d'apprendre à se contrôler.

Ses instincts parentaux inassouvis prenaient irrémédiablement le dessus sur lui. Il se savait. Mais il serait bien idiot de les rejeter maintenant. Avoir été privé de ses enfants avait fait de lui un monstre sans cœur. S'il voulait se retrouver, retrouver le Loki de son enfance, il devait se laisser aller et retrouver les gestes simples qui lui avaient été arrachés bien des siècles auparavant. En regardant Annie, en voyant son sourire et son regard lumineux, il sut que ce ne serait pas si difficile. Il pourrait enfin être le père qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki tenait son arc semi-bandé, pour la chasse et marchait sur la pointe des pieds, guettant une proie. Il entendit un craquement derrière lui et se retourna vivement pour … tomber sur des orbes de jade. Il soupira en relâchant la tension sur la corde de son arc.

« Annie …, » soupira-t-il. « Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me surprendre quand je chasse ! Tu pourrais te prendre une flèche en pleine tête et ça, je ne sais pas soigner ! »

« Désolée, Papa, » fit la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges. « C'est juste que tu es parti depuis longtemps. »

Annie avait fini par l'appeler 'papa' à force de rester avec lui. Il se comportait un peu comme tel aussi. Au début, il lui avait expliqué qu'il ne remplacerait jamais son père mais elle lui avait répondu que rien ne l'empêchait d'avoir son véritable père, aujourd'hui disparu, et un père de cœur comme lui-même avait eu une mère de cœur. Il avait souri à cette phrase et depuis, l'appellation était restée pour son plus grand bonheur.

« Juste quelques heures, » répondit-il en rangeant son arme dans sa poche dimensionnelle.

Avec le bruit qu'elle avait fait, il n'aurait probablement plus la possibilité de chasser ce jour-là.

« Cela fait presque une journée et il y a des gens qui sont passés pas loin du campement alors j'ai préféré te rejoindre, » ajouta-t-elle en venant se serrer contre lui.

Loki referma ses bras autour de l'adolescente de treize ans et lui baisa le front.

« Des gens ? Ils t'ont fait du mal ? »

« Non. Je suis restée cachée. »

Il retint un soupir cette fois. Annie avait grandi et avait pris en assurance mais elle avait toujours peur des inconnus. La peur d'être rejetée. Il la serra encore un moment avant de lui prendre doucement le bras et de la tirer vers le campement.

« Allez viens, rentrons. »

« Et les étrangers ? »

« Avec moi à tes côtés, tu ne risques rien, » sourit-il. « Et tu le sais. Non seulement je peux apaiser les cœurs avec mes paroles, les rassurer, mais si nécessaire, je peux arrêter les problèmes ou nous défendre grâce à mes pouvoirs. »

« Et si les miens surviennent parce que je perds le contrôle ? »

« J'aviserai en fonction de comment tu les perds… Allez viens. Puisque nous n'aurons plus viande, il va falloir cueillir des baies et des racines pour ce soir. »

« D'accord. »

xXxXxXx

Loki écarta la boule de feu d'un revers de la main mais ne put réprimer une grimace. Annie y était allée un peu plus fort et les flammes avaient touché sa peau sensible.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

« Ce n'est pas pire que le feu d'un dragon, rassure-toi, » répliqua-t-il alors que la brûlure n'était déjà plus qu'une légère plaque rouge sous ses sorts de guérison. « Reprenons. »

Elle raffermit sa prise sur la dague qu'il avait forgée pour elle. Il l'entraînait pour qu'elle puisse commencer à se défendre seule tant physiquement qu'avec ses pouvoirs. Mais elle devait apprendre à moins se reposer sur ces derniers qui étaient encore trop instable. En particulier son Tibbers qu'elle tenait accroché au niveau de sa taille.

Elle s'approcha rapidement et Loki para chacune de ses attaques et, ce faisant, il lui donnait des conseils pour améliorer ses gestes. Elle alternait attaques physiques mais aussi boules et mur de flammes quand elle s'écartait de lui pour pouvoir choisir un nouvel angle d'approche. Même si elle le blessait souvent, Annie n'avait jamais pu prendre le dessus sur lui. Elle ne pourrait probablement jamais d'ailleurs. Loki était un sorcier et elle était … il ne savait pas trop… il hésitait entre l'invocatrice et une élémentaliste. Elle manipulait le feu et pouvait faire grandir son ours en peluche. Deux capacités très différentes. Mais elle n'était pas une sorcière, de cela Loki en était certain. Il avait tenté de lui apprendre quelques sortilèges sans succès.

Il se protégea derrière un mur de glace quand elle lui lança un jet de flammes relativement large et le fit ensuite disparaître d'un claquement de doigts afin de l'intercepter encore une fois. Annie se mouvait avec grâce, comme un chat, fine et élégante, avec un côté fourbe qu'elle avait récupéré à force de vivre auprès de lui. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Les personnes tellement prévisibles étaient d'un ennuyeux … Mais pas Annie. Elle était différente. Son petit rayon de soleil.

Il l'immobilisa encore, lui faisant une clé de bras et se maintenant derrière son dos. Il la sentit se débattre.

« Doucement, tu pourrais te … Par les Nornes ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'écartant brusquement d'elle se tenant les mains.

Ses habits même étaient roussis par l'aura de feu qu'il y avait autour d'Annie. Quant à ses brûlures aux mains, elles étaient bien plus sérieuses qu'à l'accoutumée. Cet aura, il l'avait déjà vue quelques fois mais uniquement sur Tibbers. L'adolescente posa sa main sur son front avant de s'effondrer, haletante.

« Annie ! » s'exclama Loki, inquiet.

Il se leva et fit fi de sa douleur pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle était brûlante mais n'avait déjà plus cet aura autour d'elle.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il en invoquant un baquet avec de l'eau fraîche et un linge.

« Ca va, » répondit-elle dans un murmure alors qu'elle fermait les yeux sous la fraîcheur du linge sur son front. « Juste … épuisée. »

« Et il semblerait que tu aies finalement un pouvoir défensif. »

« Hmmm ? »

« Ton corps luisait. Quand tu utilises tes pouvoirs, je ne peux pas te toucher aussi facilement parce que tu es brûlante mais ton corps ne dégage jamais de flammes. Pas comme aujourd'hui. »

« Oh … » Elle observa les mains du sorcier de son œil fatiguée. « Je suis désolée. »

« Je m'en remettrai, ne t'inquiète pas Annie. C'était un entraînement. »

Elle vint poser sa tête contre son épaule et elle soupira d'aise. Loki passa un bras autour de ses frêles épaules et lui baisa le front. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment le temps qu'elle reprenne quelques forces. Mais à la place, elle finit par s'endormir. Avec un sourire doux, le sorcier souleva l'adolescente et la ramena sous la tente pour la coucher.

xXxXxXx

Loki et Annie s'amusaient à s'asperger l'un l'autre au bord d'une rivière et riaient ensemble. Le sorcier s'éloigna un peu plus loin en trottinant, quittant pendant quelques instants sa fille du regard. Mais quand il reposa ses yeux sur elle, ce fut pour voir un phénomène étrange. De la poussière se dégageait d'elle et s'envolait au gré du vent.

Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. En voyant qu'elle disparaissait peu à peu, il commença à paniquer.

« Annie ! »

« Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux alors qu'elle venait dans ses bras.

« Je … je ne sais pas. Ca va aller, ma chérie. »

Il réfléchit tout en essayant de la rassurer mais il n'arrivait à déterminer ce qui pourrait causer un tel phénomène et elle se désagrégeait sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Il ne put empêcher des larmes de couler sur ses joues face à son impuissance et Annie comprit.

« Je … je t'aime, Papa, » pleura-t-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi, Annie chérie, » murmura Loki.

Il la serra dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse totalement, ne laissant derrière elle que son petit ours en peluche. Le sorcier pleura longuement et cria sa colère des jours durant sans pouvoir trouver la moindre solution pour retrouver sa précieuse Annie.

xXxXxXx

Au bout de deux ans de recherches infructueuses et notant que la disparition d'Annie n'était pas un cas isolé, Loki prit Tibbers et l'accrocha à sa ceinture afin de rester focaliser sur son objectif.

Sa fille était la déesse de la mort, de ce fait, il avait toujours eu quelques privilèges comme celui de pouvoir toujours ressentir l'âme des morts auxquels il tenait. Ils étaient rares mais il y en avait eu quelques-uns à travers le temps. Mais étrangement, il ne ressentait pas Annie. Elle avait juste été … effacée.

Il prit la décision de partir pour rechercher les informations autre part. Sa première destination serait Alfheim afin de consulter la grande bibliothèque. Après, il aviserait. Mais il refusait de rester sans réponse. Il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à sa petite Annie et, si possible, savoir comment la récupérer.

Le chemin pour arriver au royaume des elfes fut long et lui permit de voir que tous les royaumes étaient touchés sans la moindre exception. Mais une fois arrivé à destination, et après avoir rassuré – plus ou moins – les elfes sur ses intentions, il apprit qu'eux-mêmes ignoraient l'origine de ce phénomène et faisaient des recherches. Il proposa alors son aide, justifiant sa démarche en expliquant la disparition d'Annie et oh combien il tenait à elle.

Il se plongea dans des ouvrages poussiéreux, observa la nature pour déterminer une logique dans la disparition des êtres. Des enfants et des anciens, des personnes dans la fleur de l'âge quelque soit l'endroit où il portait son regard dans l'observatoire céleste. Comme il n'avait pas le pouvoir d'Heimdall, il ne pouvait observer que de cette manière l'univers.

Il n'y avait aucune logique. Absolument aucune. Et un peu près la moitié de la population de chaque royaume avait disparu. Il finit par trouver la réponse en observant Midgard. Cela lui avait pris du temps pour trouver mais il l'avait et ressentait d'autant plus de colère. Il sortit de l'observatoire d'un pas rapide et déterminé.

« Où allez-vous ? » demanda un chercheur elfe.

« Sur Midgard, » répondit-il simplement. « Thanos est responsable de toute cette folie. »

« Que pouvons-nous faire contre le Titan fou ? »

« Vous ? Rien. Mais les Midgardiens ont une idée derrière la tête. J'ai bien l'intention de les aider. D'autant plus si Thanos est derrière tout cela ! »

« Mais Thanos est … »

« Fou et puissant ? En effet, mais personne n'est invincible. Par ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose à régler contre lui, et cela se résume à de la douleur. »

Le regard de Loki se durcit alors qu'il fixait l'elfe. L'expression sur le visage de ce dernier changea pour montrer sa surprise. Il venait en effet de faire tomber son glamour et révéler ses cicatrices.

« Beaucoup de douleur. »

Il quitta le royaume d'Alfheim sur ces mots et partit pour Midgard par des chemins depuis longtemps oubliés. Cela lui prit un peu plus de temps que prévu mais il ne prit aucun repos. Il avait son objectif bien en tête alors qu'il fixait une fois encore l'ours accroché à sa ceinture. Il faisait tout cela pour Annie.

Il ressortit sur Midgard dans un lieu inconnu, mais à proximité d'énergies asgardiennes. La 'Nouvelle Asgard'… Il devait y chercher Thor pour le ramener auprès des Avengers. Il marcha rapidement dans cette direction. Il vit la Valkyrie sur la colline surplombant le village des survivants. Il passa à travers champ, faisant au passage s'envoler une nuée de corbeaux, et se tint à côté d'elle.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici, » dit la Valkyrie en guise de salutation.

« Si on ne m'y avait pas forcé, je serais resté là où j'étais. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

« As-tu été témoin de disparitions inexpliquées dans un nuage de poussière ? »

Elle le regarda un instant avant de porter à nouveau son regard sur l'horizon.

« J'en ai vues, oui. Mais elles ne sont pas inexpliquées. C'est l'œuvre du Titan Thanos. En quoi cela t'intéresse ? »

« J'ai perdu quelqu'un dans ces conditions … »

« Et alors ? »

« J'aimerais la retrouver. »

« Les disparus sont morts, Loki, ils ne peuvent pas … »

« Ils ne sont pas morts, ils ont été effacés ! C'est différent ! » Il inspira profondément pour garder son calme. « Où est Thor ? »

« Parti. Il est parti rejoindre ces Mortels dans leur petite expédition. De mon point de vue, c'est inutile de dépenser son énergie là-dessus mais vu ce que Thor est devenu, si cela peut le faire un peu bouger pourquoi pas … Où vas-tu ? »

Loki était en effet déjà reparti d'un bon pas.

« Je m'en vais rejoindre les Avengers. Ils ont vraiment trouvé une possibilité de les ramener et un sorcier pour les épauler ne serait pas de trop. Prépare des guerriers, il se pourrait que Thanos réagisse et il ne sera pas des plus contents. »

« Alors pourquoi le provoquer ? »

« Parce que non seulement je veux retrouver Annie mais j'ai bien l'intention de me venger des _attentions particulières_ que Thanos et ses hommes ont eues à mon égard. »

La Valkyrie vit le sorcier disparaître au loin. Elle réfléchit un instant avant de descendre au village. Avec Loki sur Midgard, il valait mieux se préparer au pire. Ou peut-être au meilleur pour une fois.

xXxXxXx

Loki observa pendant quelques secondes les batiments des Avengers. Ce n'était plus la tour à New York mais un bâtiment de plein pied dont le style ne lui plaisait pas. Mais c'était le style de leur époque... Il soupira en regrettant un peu la calme forêt où il vivait avec Annie avant de se rappeler qu'il faisait justement tout cela pour elle.

Il pénétra alors dans la bâtisse et marcha d'un bon pas vers son frère avachi dans le fauteuil avec une canette de bière à la main. Il se figea un instant en le voyant ainsi vêtu d'habits midgardiens dépourvus de la moindre élégance, le ventre bedonnant et le corps manquant plus que vraisemblablement d'hygiène. Il se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Il nota du coin de l'oeil que l'archer l'avait remarqué et s'était déjà emparé de son arme. Il claqua des doigts pour l'en défaire avant de se concentrer uniquement sur son frère. Il claqua à nouveau des doigts et un seau d'eau glaciale apparut au-dessus de la tête de Thor avant de se déverser sur lui. Le Dieu du Tonnerre cria meurtre et fil appel à sa hache.

« Jolie acquisition, mon frère, » fit Loki en faisant apparaître sa lance. « Une bonne arme pour remplacer Mjolnir. Elle porte la marque d'Eitri, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Loki ?! Mais que fais-tu ici ? » s'exclama Thor avant de lâcher son arme pour se précipiter sur lui.

Le sorcier fut surpris par l'élan d'affection. Il ignorait son frère aussi tactile alors qu'il pleurait sur son épaule. De tristesse ou de joie, il ne saurait le dire mais il savait néanmoins une chose, il empestait la bière et la sueur.

« Ecarte-toi, Thor ! » fit-il, dégoûté. « Tu empestes ! Après un combat passe encore mais là ... Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état lamentable ? »

« Thanos nous a tous un peu marqué, » informa Steves Rogers. « Pourquoi tu es là, Loki ? On a pas le temps pour toi et ton désir de pouvoir. »

« Je ne suis pas venu pour cela, » répondit le Jotunn en regardant son frère dans les yeux. « J'ai assisté de mes yeux à la disparition d'une enfant et depuis j'ai voyagé afin de trouver une réponse. Je suis allé jusque Alfheim. J'ai pu apprendre là-bas ce que vous projetiez de faire. C'est une entreprise assez folle mais j'aimerais en être. »

« Pourquoi on te ferait confiance ? » demanda l'archer en approchant, se voulant menaçant. « Tu crois qu'on a oublié New Y... »

« TOI ! » s'exclama Loki en voyant une femme à la peau bleue.

Il l'attaqua immédiatement, la rage dans les yeux. Elle se défendit comme elle put mais elle ne put rien contre la colère du sorcier. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à l'achever quand Thor s'exclama.

« LOKI, NON ! Elle est avec nous ! »

« Cette femelle est une servante de Thanos ! Sa fille ! »

« J'étais une servante de mon père, » articula la femme bleue. « Si je suis là, c'est pour sauver ma soeur et tous les autres. »

« Cela ne change rien à ce que tu m'as fait, Nebula ! »

« Je sais ! Et si tu veux te venger, attends qu'on aie fini le travail. »

Loki réfléchit un instant à la proposition de l'androïde, le fil de sa dague frôlant sa jugulaire. Il finit par se téléporter à une vingtaine de mètres et se percha en hauteur, la gardant à l'oeil.

« Très bien, » décida-t-il. « Je me chargerai de toi plus tard. »

« Okay ... j'ai raté un épisode ? » fit Tony Stark « Le Gothique veut nous aider et veut massacrer la schtroumphette. Il n'y a que moi que cela choque ? »

« Tony, toute aide est la bienvenue, » rétorqua Natasha Romanoff. « Même si cela vient de lui. »

« Je ne viens pas vous aider, » rétorqua Loki. « Pas vraiment. Je suis là parce que vous avez peut-être trouvé la possibilité de ramener tout le monde et une personne en particulier m'importe. »

« Si c'est pour te ramener un malfrat, ou un autre criminel pour t'aider dans tes mauv... »

« Il s'agit d'une adolescente que j'ai recueillie, » siffla le sorcier, le regard flamboyant, coupant ainsi la parole de l'archer. « Et je tiens énormément à elle, plus que ma propre vie. »

« Tu as perdue une amie, mon frère ? »

« Je dirais plutôt une fille ... encore. »

« Tu as encore enfanté ? »

« Non. Je l'ai adoptée. Mais tu viens de me donner une idée. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Jormungandr est sur Midgard non ? Enfin ... normalement. »

« Tu voudrais faire appel à lui ? Il est dangereux ! »

« Il était supposé participer à la destruction d'Asgard. Asgard étant détruite, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Par contre, je pense que je vais être le premier à en prendre plein la figure alors de quoi tu te plains ? » Il soupira. « Bon, quelle est votre idée et en quoi je peux me rendre utile ? »

Les Avengers échangèrent un regard avant de finalement s'écarter.

« Tu sais faire quoi ? » demanda un raton laveur, surprenant un instant le sorcier par son don de parole.

« Beaucoup de choses. Je suis doué quand il s'agit de magie. Mais je n'y connais rien ou presque rien en technologie quand elle n'est pas naine, elfique ou asgardienne. »

« Ouais, en somme, tu es inutile. Salut. »

L'animal repartit travailler. Loki releva un sourcil en voyant cela mais ne commenta pas. Il s'installa en tailleur sur le sol et ferma les yeux après s'être placé derrière un bouclier de protection. Il se mit alors à rechercher son fils en attendant de pouvoir être plus utiles aux Avengers.

« Je pourrais lui mettre une flèche entre les deux yeux. »

« Non, Clint, » contra Natasha. « Il est venu plus ou moins en ami. N'en faisons pas un ennemi. Il pourrait nous être utile. Il a été en possession de deux des pierres. Ce n'est pas à négliger. »

« Et par ailleurs, mon père l'a fait torturer pendant des mois avant de pouvoir le briser, » ajouta Nebula alors qu'elle était penchée sur une tablette. « Les données que j'ai sur Loki font de lui un atout précieux pour votre équipe. Et s'il est aussi motivé à vous aider qu'il l'a été à nous résister alors vous ... »

« Je suis encore plus déterminé, Nebula, » intervint Loki en rouvrant les yeux. « Plus que jamais dans ma vie. »

Il s'était penché sur la peluche d'Annie tout en disant cela, la serrant doucement d'une main, tel un trésor. Il lança un regard à tout le monde.

« Faites-moi savoir si vous avez besoin de moi. En attendant, je vais essayer de retrouver Jormungandr. »

« Loki ! »

« Je n'ai plus personne, Thor ! Hela est morte, Sleipnirr est mort, Fenrir est mort ! Annie a disparu ! Il me reste encore peut-être Jormungandr. Ne m'enlève pas cette chance de pouvoir former une famille ! Seul lui peut décider si oui ou non il veut de moi dans sa vie ! Ne fais pas la même erreur qu'Odin ! »

Loki se contra alors sur les énergies encore présentes sur Midgard en espérant pouvoir y trouver celle de son fils quelque part.

xXxXxXx

Loki s'installa dans une salle de réunion en compagnie de toute la bande de bras cassés que constituaient dorénavant les Avengers, le raton laveur et Nébula. Les écrans présentaient les différentes pierres d'infinis et le peu d'informations que les Avengers possédaient sur elles.

« Okay, on a le comment, » fit Steves Rogers. « Maintenant on doit trouver le où et le quand. Presque tout le monde dans cette pièce a déjà rencontré au moins une des pierres d'infini. »

« On peut remplacer 'rencontrer' par 'a bien failli se faire tuer par' une des six pierres d'infini, » ajouta Tony Stark avant de boire son café.

« Ce n'est pas mon cas, » commenta l'inconnu qui se faisait appeler Antman. « Mais de toute façon, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi vous parler. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel mais garda le silence.

« Ce qui est certain, » continua Bruce. « C'est que nous avons suffisamment de particules pour seulement un allez-retour par personne et ces pierres se sont retrouvées à beaucoup d'endroits différents au cours de l'histoire. »

« Notre histoire, » fit Tony. « Alors on ne peut pas débarquer n'importe où dans le passé. »

« Autrement dit, il faut bien choisir nos cibles, » comprit l'archer, pragmatique.

« Exact. »

« Bon, » dit alors Steve. « Commençons par l'Ether. Thor, on t'écoute. »

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le Dieu du Tonnerre. Loki releva un sourcil mais resta silencieux. Il était normal que personne ne veuille le croire alors qu'il était réputé être le dieu du mensonge ... Thor resta silencieux et immobile.

« Est-ce qu'il dort ? » demanda Natasha.

« Non, non, je pense plutôt qu'il est mort, » fit Warmachine.

« Il y a encore bien trop d'énergie dans son corps pour qu'il soit mort, » commenta le sorcier avant de claquer des doigts.

Le fauteuil sous Thor disparu, projetant ce dernier sur le sol. Le Dieu du Tonnerre émit un grognement.

« Reste concentré, mon frère, » réprimanda Loki sur un ton exaspéré. « Et arrête de boire ! »

Thor se releva et fusilla son frère du regard.

« Tu comptes dire à tout le monde ce qu'est l'Ether ou faut-il que je le fasse à ta place, Roi d'Asgard ? »

« Asgard a été détruite. »

« Je parlais de la Nouvelle Asgard. Cela reste toujours une royauté. Elle a juste été délocalisée. »

Thor finit par se lever et se poster devant tout le monde.

« Par où commencer ..., » soupira-t-il. « L'Ether. Premièrement, ce n'est pas une pierre. Tout à l'heure, quelqu'un a dit que c'était une pierre. C'est plus une sorte de substance visqueuse enragée alors il faudrait que cette personne arrête de dire ça. »

Loki se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant devant la honte que lui mettait son frère, mais aussi son manque de connaissance flagrante sur la pierre de réalité.

« Et que tu ailles à la grande bibliothèque d'Alfheim pour revoir ce que sont exactement les pierres d'infinis mon frère, » dit-il en se relevant. « L'Ether n'est qu'une des formes de la pierre. Retourne te coucher. Autant que je prenne la relève avant que tu nous endormes ou nous racontes encore plus d'inepties. »

Il se plaça devant tout le monde.

« Alors, la pierre de réalité, surtout connu auprès des Asgardiens sous la forme de l'Ether à cause de l'usage qu'en ont fait les Elfes Noirs par le passé. Le grand-père de Thor l'a récupéré de leurs mains et l'a caché afin qu'ils ne ramènent pas l'univers dans la nuit éternelle en détruisant Yggdrasil. »

« C'est quoi Yggdrasil ? » demanda Natasha.

« L'arbre-monde, celui qui relie nos différentes planètes, c'est plus un flux d'énergie qu'un arbre véritable mais ... on le nomme ainsi. »

Loki se retourna pour fixer les différentes informations qu'ils avaient déjà sur la pierre afin de les rassembler à ce qu'il savait lui-même.

« Votre histoire récente avec l'Ether s'est déroulée quand j'étais en prison. Lors de la convergence, l'alignement de nos différents royaumes, il y a eu des portails qui se sont ouverts entre eux et cette Mortel, Lady Jane, est passé dans l'un d'eux. Elle a du se retrouver par hasard dans le lieu où Bor a caché l'Ether. »

« C'est qui Bor ? »

« Mon grand-père, » dit Thor.

« J'ignore par quel moyen mais l'Ether s'est retrouvé dans son corps. Thor l'a fait venir à Asgard pour la faire soigner puisque des guérisseurs midgardiens n'auraient rien pu faire. Les Elfes Noirs sont venus à la cité pour récupérer l'Ether et ont massacré pas mal de monde, dont ... »

Loki s'interrompit quelques secondes en fermant les yeux pour garder le contrôle sur ses émotions.

« Dont la reine Frigg. Après cela, Thor est venu me libérer pour tendre un piège à Malékith, le Seigneur Elfe et sorcier. Je les ai amenés, lui et Lady Jane dans un autre royaume pour y attirer les Elfes. J'ai joué de mes talents pour faire croire à Malékith que je trahissais Thor et voulait voir la destruction d'Asgard en étant aux premières loges. Le but étant qu'il retire l'Ether de Lady Jane et afin qu'on puisse le détruire sans la tuer. Après il est revenu sur Midgard, à Londres, si j'en crois vos données pour tenter d'accomplir son oeuvre et détruire l'univers. Le choix de Midgard étant que ce royaume est au centre d'Yggdrasil et tout aurait un meilleur impact sur l'univers à partir de ce royaume. Vous ne vouliez que les informations géographico-temporelles ou est-ce que vous voulez aussi que je vous explique comment elle fonctionne ? »

« Tu le sais ? » demanda Clint Barton.

« Dans la théorie, oui. L'Ether n'est que la forme que les Elfes ont choisi de lui donner. La pierre de réalité est, comme son nom l'indique, une forme de la réalité. Elle la manipule selon la volonté du propriétaire de la pierre. C'est un peu ... comme une illusion, à la différence qu'elle est tangible, on peut la sentir, la voir, la toucher et être persuadé que tout cela est la réalité. Mais c'est un mensonge. J'excelle dans l'art de l'illusion mais mes pouvoirs ne me permettent pas de duper les sens de cette manière. J'ai la limite de la tangibilité. »

« De quoi ? » demanda Antman.

Loki soupira et claqua des doigts. Une illusion de lui-même en armure apparut devant l'homme.

« Essayez de le toucher, » invita-t-il.

Le Midgardien porta sa main vers l'illusion et cette dernière disparut quand il fut traversé.

« Avec la pierre de réalité, cette limite n'existe pas. On ne remarque qu'on est dupé qu'une fois que la supercherie est montré par le détenteur de la pierre. »

« Cela t'arrangerait de l'avoir, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda l'archer qui n'avait pas du tout confiance en lui. « Comme toutes les autres. »

« Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de récupérer Annie, rien d'autre. Vous, c'est votre famille. Considérez que là-dessus, nous avons un point commun. Certes avoir les pierres serait intéressant mais elles seraient surtout un objet de convoitise et cela pourrait mettre Annie en danger une fois qu'elle sera de nouveau à mes côtés. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Pas à cause de ces pierres. D'autant plus que si j'ai bien compris, elles n'existent plus. On doit aller les chercher dans le passé, par conséquent, il faudra les rapporter. » Loki frappa dans ses mains. « Bon, pierre suivante. Je suis disposé à parler aussi des pierres de l'esprit et de l'espace ainsi qu'expliquer comment sont sensé fonctionner toutes les pierres. Bien qu'à l'exception des pierres que j'ai pu manipuler d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce ne sera que purement théorique. »

« Et en quoi cela pourrait nous être utile ? »

« Dans le cas où on en utiliserait une sur nous, » expliqua Natasha. « On sera moins surpris par ce qu'on pourrait voir ou subir. »

Ils passèrent donc à la pierre de l'esprit.

xXxXxXx

« Très bien, on a un plan, » fit Steves, une semaine plus tard. « Six pierres, trois équipes, une seule chance. Il y a cinq ans, nous avons perdu. Nous avons tous perdu. On a perdu des amis, de la famille, on a perdu une partie de nous-même. Aujourd'hui, nous avons une chance de tout récupérer. Vous connaissez vos équipes, vous connaissez vos missions. Trouvez les pierres et ramenez-les. Un allez-retour chacun, pas d'erreur, pas de deuxième essai. La plupart d'entre nous savent déjà où ils vont. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils savent à quoi s'attendre. Soyez prudent. Veillez les uns sur les autres. Ceci est le combat de notre vie et nous allons gagner quel qu'en soit le prix. »

« C'est la meilleure harangue qu'il m'aie été donné d'entendre, » commenta une voix à la porte.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir une personne svelte aux cheveux sombres tombant en cascade dans son dos et un regard vert légèrement toxique qui semblait parfois devenir reptilien si on les regardait trop intensément. Mais les traits physiques faisaient immédiatement penser à une autre personne.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas pu t'en empêcher, Loki, » commenta Thor.

« La ferme, mon frère. Il est mon fils. Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que j'ai à faire en ce qui le concerne. Cela dit, c'est encore à lui de décider pour la suite. »

« La suite de quoi ? » demanda Jormungandr en s'avançant.

« Si tu veux rester avec moi ou si tu veux rester seul de ton coté. »

« Vu que tu es sur le pied de guerre, je pense qu'il serait plus sage qu'on en reparle plus tard. Mais peut-être que tu pourras me dire où est Fenrir ? »

Loki ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage.

« Navré, Jormungandr mais le Ragnarok s'est déroulé sans toi. Hela et Fenrir ont péri de la main de Surtur. »

« Oh ... Cela explique le long silence... »

Jormungandr s'installa juste à côté de son père.

« La vache, on dirait des jumeaux, » commenta WarMachine.

« Père et fils, » corrigea Loki. « Et c'est vrai que je suis agréablement surpris. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais un bébé et d'apparence reptilienne. »

« J'ai appris à prendre forme humaine afin de me mêler à eux. Un serpent géant, ça fiche un peu les jetons ces derniers siècles. »

« Tu m'en diras tant... »

« Bon Loki, tu es prêt ou on part sans toi ? »

« Je suis prêt. Concrètement, on ne part qu'une minute. Même si cela va être la plus longue minute de toute mon existence. »

« Comment cela ? » demanda Jormungandr.

« Voyage dans le temps. »

« Ce n'est pas très ... »

« Quand Thanos a utilisé les pierres, ce n'était pas non plus très ... peu importe. Faut que je file. On se revoit dans une minute et après on parlera. »

« Okay... »


	3. Chapter 3

Loki réapparut au pied du mur de la cité d'Asgard en compagnie de Rocket, le raton laveur, et son frère Thor.

« Si vous restez prêt de moi, je peux facilement nous dissimuler à la vue des gardes. »

« Loki ... »

« Commence pas, Thor. Non seulement, je suis sensé être en prison, mais en plus tu es sensé toi avoir moins d'embonpoint. Si on nous voit, des questions vont être posées et on se retrouvera devant Odin en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire. Personnellement, je préférerais éviter vu comment j'ai été jugé. Il n'est pas du genre à m'écouter. Pas à cette époque-là. »

« Bon, les frangins... On y va ? » demanda Rocket.

« Par ici, » fit Loki en guidant ses compagnons vers une porte dérobée.

« Loki ! »

« Thor ? »

« Les portes de service, sérieusement ? »

« Oui, Thor, sérieusement. Et si tu savais le nombre de gens qui passent par là, tant des nobles que des roturiers... Allez, venez. Je ne voudrais pas traîner, ni même me faire repérer par moi-même. »

« Quoi ? » fit le raton laveur.

« On doit passer par la caserne et le secteur de la prison, » répliqua le Jotunn en s'avançant d'un bon pas. « C'est le chemin le plus court et le plus sûr. »

Ils traversèrent les lieux et durent se faire extrêmement discrets en passant dans la prison.

« Tu as l'air débile à ..., » commença le raton laveur avant d'être rendu muet par Loki lui-même.

Le sorcier observa son moi du passé quelques secondes avant de jeter un regard noir à Rocket. Il leur fit le geste d'avancer. Il ne libéra l'animal qu'une fois loin de sa cellule.

« Je n'étais pas débile, je ne faisais qu'occuper le temps, » soupira-t-il finalement. « J'essayais aussi d'échafauder un plan pour sortir de là, mais avoir l'air trop sérieux sur mon visage rendait les gardes trop suspicieux à mon égard alors ... »

Loki émit un nouveau soupir et continua son chemin vers la partie privée du palais.

« Où était-elle Thor ? » demanda-t-il en se dissimulant derrière une colonne.

« Dans une des chambres d'amis proches des nôtres. »

« Génial... Ne traînons pas. »

Ils parcoururent le reste du chemin en silence.

« Thor, je t'en prie, » fit ensuite Loki. « C'est ta Mortelle. »

« Tu sais, je crois que ce serait mieux que tu le fasses toi. » Le sorcier releva un sourcil. « La cave à vins n'est pas loin. Je vais voir s'il n'y a pas moyen de ... »

« N'y pense même pas, Th..., » s'énerva le Jotunn avant de se dissimuler quand la porte du salon privé non loin s'ouvrit.

Un groupe de femmes en sortit et il observa en silence celle qui menait le groupe, sentant une horrible douleur dans son coeur.

« C'est qui la dame sophistiquée ? »

« C'est notre mère, » répondit Thor qui ne cherchait même plus à se dissimuler. « C'est aujourd'hui qu'elle meurt... »

Loki ferma les yeux et s'empêcha de pleurer. Il avait déjà vengé sa mort. Il regrettait juste ses dernières paroles. Il rouvrit les yeux quand il entendit son frère commencer à paniquer.

« J'y arriverai pas. J'y arriverai pas. Je n'aurais pas du venir ici. C'est une mauvaise idée. »

Le sorcier fit un geste à l'animal pour qu'il ne fasse rien. Il allait s'en charger. Il se rapprocha de Thor et lui serra le bras.

« Mon frère, je sais. Je comprends. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour elle, Thor. Elle a péri bien avant toute cette histoire et elle a rejoint depuis bien longtemps le Valhalla. Nous pouvons faire revenir ceux que Thanos a effacés. Eux, ils peuvent encore avoir une chance. Alors ressaisis-toi, mon frère. S'il te plait. »

Tout en disant cela, il avait posé sa tête contre celle de Thor, front contre front, comme ils le faisaient étant petits. Il avait posé sa main sur la nuque de son frère aîné comme lui-même le faisait pour le rassurer après un cauchemar.

« Nous pouvons les aider, nous pouvons sauver ces gens. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu occupes Lady Jane afin qu'on puisse récupérer l'Ether. »

« Je ne tiendrais pas le coup, Loki, » murmura Thor alors qu'il pleurait.

« Si, tu tiendras le coup, mon frère, » affirma le sorcier avec calme. « Parce que tu es Thor, le Dieu du Tonnerre, souverain légitime d'Asgard et parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Si tu as été capable de traverser l'univers rien que pour me botter les fesses, tu es capable d'aller parler à une Mortelle et de récupérer la pierre d'infini et sauver des milliards de personnes. »

Il le vit inspirer profondément pour essayer de se calmer. Et encore.

« Je vais le faire. »

Loki sourit en entendant cela. Pas un sourire narquois comme il le faisait souvent à son frère, mais bien un sourire rassurant et compatissant. Thor avait besoin de soutien. Il s'écarta de lui et suivit Rocket pour faire le guet à la porte. Il entendit encore son frère affirmer une fois pour se donner du courage qu'il pouvait réussir. Puis, il entendit quelqu'un partir précipitamment. Il se retourna et vit Thor prendre la pourdre d'escampette. Il en fut des plus surpris qu'il écarquilla les yeux. Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, son frère n'avait jamais fui le combat. Il se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant avant de se tourner vers le raton laveur.

« Plan B, je crée un clone qui suit Thor pendant qu'on récupère la pierre. Après on le rejoint et je fais la tête au carré à mon frère. Non mais ... je suis sensé être le plus faible et le plus couard de la famille ! »

« Toi ? Couard ? »

« Pour les Asgardiens en tout cas, je suis considéré comme tel. » Il inspira profondément. « Il va falloir que j'efface la mémoire de la Mortelle et cela va me prendre quelques minutes. »

« A toi l'honneur. »

« Trop aimable. Je rêve de me prendre des claques en plein visage, » continua Loki avec ironie.

Il lança un sort pour s'assurer que personne n'entende les cris de Lady Jane – car il était sûr qu'elle allait crier et même hurler avant de commencer à le frapper – avant de pouvoir la neutraliser, récupérer la pierre et lui lancer un sortilège d'amnésie pour que le temps ne soit pas altérer. Il pénétra ensuite dans la chambre avec le raton laveur juste derrière lui.

xXxXxXx

Le clone de Loki suivit son frère, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter tout de suite et que Thor n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Et d'un autre côté, il voulait parler à mère lui aussi alors il ... Il soupira et suivit le pas.

Il observa Thor espionner très peu discrètement leur mère et il vit avec plaisir cette dernière se rendre compte de cela. Elle prit congé de ses dames de compagnie et le démasqua, venant à lui par derrière.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-elle.

« AAARGH ! » s'écria Thor.

« Aahhh ! » cria à son tour la Reine Frigg. « Oh ! Par Odin ! Ton frère a beaucoup plus de talent que toi pour se dissimuler, » fit-elle ensuite remarquer en avançant alors que Thor cherchait à s'éloigner.

« Je ne me dissimulais pas, je faisais juste une promenade. »

« Vas-y Thor, » commenta le clone de Loki en se postant entre les deux. « Prends notre mère pour une idiote. Je t'en prie. Elle a été élevée par des sorcières, je te rappelle. Et elle a raison. Je suis plus doué que toi pour me cacher, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

La reine les observa tous les deux avant de fixer plus intensément Thor.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh ! Ce sont mes vêtements préférés. »

Elle s'approcha encore et porta une main au visage de Thor.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton oeil ? » continua-t-elle.

« L'oeil, c'est un cadeau d'Hela, » grimaça le Jotunn.

« Loki ! » s'exclama Thor.

« Excuse-moi, Thor, mais si tu es aveugle au point de ne pas voir que tu as changé depuis 2013, crois-moi qu'elle, elle le voit. Elle nous a toujours très bien observés. »

« Et toi aussi, tu as changé, Loki, » sourit-elle. « Le futur n'a pas été tendre envers vous, je me trompe ? »

« Pas envers Thor, cela est sûr, » soupira le Jotunn. « Est-ce qu'on peut aller dans un endroit plus discret ? Je suis bien trop loin pour pouvoir encore le dissimuler au regard d'Heimdall. »

« Je vais m'en charger, mon fils. Vas-tu nous rejoindre ? »

« Encore quelques minutes et je serais en chemin, » sourit Loki. « Vous m'avez manqué, Mère. »

Elle sourit et les mena jusqu'à ses appartements privés. Thor s'installa dans un fauteuil et il serra la reine dans ses bras presque en pleurant, ravi de la revoir. Le clone de Loki resta immobile à les regarder un instant avant de prendre la parole.

« Mon frère, le temps nous est compté. Si tu veux lui dire quelque chose, dis-le maintenant. »

« Et toi ? »

« Je ne suis pas encore physiquement là. Et il est hors de question que je laisse Rocket seul juste pour venir te botter le train pour ta couardise ! Maintenant que l'erreur est faite, va jusqu'au bout. Au moins, c'est avec mère et non Odin que tu l'as commise. Tu es à moitié excusé. Maintenant parle-lui, tant que tu en as le temps... »

Alors Thor commença à parler et à raconter les épreuves des dernières années et notamment son affrontement contre Thanos et comment ce dernier avait fini par utiliser les pierres et enlever à l'univers la moitié de ses habitants. Loki écouta aussi en silence. Il entendait bien que Thor avait changé à cause de cela, il portait sur lui la culpabilité de tous ces événements, pour ne pas avoir réussi à les empêcher. Et lui, il n'avait pas été là pour le soutenir parce qu'il errait de monde en monde et avait eu quelques années de bonheur avec Annie.

« ... Sa tête est tombée là, et son corps de l'autre coté. Mais à quoi cela a servi ? Il était trop tard. Je me suis retrouvé là comme un idiot avec une hache. »

« Non, tu n'es pas un idiot, » réfuta la Reine Frigg en approchant pour lui prendre les mains. « Tu es ici après tout. Vous êtes tous les deux ici, cherchant conseil auprès de la personne la plus sage d'Asgard. »

« En effet, » répliqua Thor tandis que Loki esquissait un doux sourire.

« Un idiot, non. Un bon à rien, absolument. »

Le Jotunn ne put s'empêcher de ricaner mais il n'y avait rien de méchant. Il savait que Thor avait besoin d'une claque mentale pour se remettre sur pied. Et leur mère était peut-être la seule à pouvoir la fournir.

« Il ne faudrait quand même pas exagérer, » fit Thor, légèrement vexé.

« C'est de la bière dont tu ne devrais pas exagérer, mon frère, » commenta le sorcier. « Mais elle a raison. Cela fait de toi quelqu'un de normal en somme. »

« Exactement, » confirma la reine.

« Sauf que je ne suis pas sensé être comme tout le monde. »

« Nul ne parvient à être tel qu'il devait devenir Thor, » répliqua Frigg en s'asseyant à coté de son fils. « On mesure une personne ou un héros à la façon dont il s'approche de ce qu'il doit être. »

Le clone de Loki s'effaça tandis que le vrai entrait dans les appartements de la reine avec Rocket. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la reine pour la prendre dans ses bras et sentir son doux parfum. Il resta dans ses bras longuement, sachant pertinemment que ce serait la dernière fois.

« Ce que vous avez entendu plus tôt, ce matin, Mère, » murmura-t-il à son oreille. « Ou peut-être était-ce hier, sachez que j'ai regretté ces mots dès l'instant où je les ai prononcés mais je n'avais pas eu le courage de vous le dire. »

« Et tu l'as aujourd'hui. »

« J'ai parcouru beaucoup de chemin depuis, Mère. Et j'ai presque trouvé la paix. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Thanos s'en mêle. »

Il s'écarta légèrement pour poser son front contre celui de la reine. Elle put voir alors un objet à la taille de son fils.

« Qu'est-ce que ceci ? » demanda-t-elle en montrant l'ours en peluche qu'il avait à la taille.

« Oh ... hmm. Ce n'est pas le mien. C'est ... l'ours en peluche d'Annie, ma ... ma fille. Je l'ai adoptée. Elle est magnifique, douée pour manipuler le feu et cet ourson est son protecteur. Je le garde sur moi pour ne pas oublier mon objectif. »

Il observa sa mère dans les yeux et eut un sourire.

« Mère, je suis tellement désolé. Si je n'avais pas fait l'idiot... »

« Tu ne serais pas la personne que tu es aujourd'hui, Loki. Et c'est mieux ainsi. Tu es devenue une belle personne, mon fils. Et je sais que tu pourras guider Thor et être présent pour lui. Vous êtes des frères, une famille. »

« Peut-être pas tout le temps mais ... je garderai oeil sur lui, » promit-il en hochant la tête.

« Les gars, l'heure tourne, » les informa Rocket.

« Tu as raison, » fit alors Loki. « On devrait y aller. »

« Mais avant, on devrait peut-être... »

« Non, Thor ! » coupa sèchement le Jotunn bien que sa voix exprimait clairement sa peine. « Je sais parfaitement ce que tu as en tête. On ne peut pas. Le monde est régi par certaines lois qu'on ne doit pas enfreindre. On ne doit pas lui dire. »

« Mais Loki ! »

« Crois-moi, Thor, j'en ai envie. Par les Nornes, oui, je le veux ! Mais on ne peut pas ! Les choses doivent se dérouler comme elles se sont déroulées pour nous. Sans cela, ce serait le chaos. Cela me fait beaucoup de mal de le dire mais ... » Il inspira profondément. « On doit la laisser vivre son destin. Comme on doit partir ramener tous ces gens que nous pouvons sauver. Alors serre-la une dernière fois dans tes bras, dis-lui combien tu l'aimes et grave dans ta mémoire ses traits parce que ce sera la dernière fois que nous la reverrons. »

Après avoir dit cela, il reprit une dernière fois sa mère dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Tu es devenu si sage, Loki, » murmura-t-elle à son oreille. « Je suis fière de toi. »

Il sourit et rit doucement.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu entendre, » répliqua-t-il. « Que vous soyez fière de moi. »

« Et aujourd'hui, je le suis, mon fils. Je suis fière de vous deux. »

Thor et Frigg s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

« Bon allez, on part dans trois, deux ... » fit Rocket

« Non, attends ! » s'exclama Thor avant de tendre le bras dans le vide.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

« Evidemment, » soupira-t-il.

« Hmmm ... Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait ? »

« Cela peut prendre quelques secondes, » répondit la reine avec un sourire.

« Et c'est toujours aussi gênant, » maugréa Loki alors qu'il entendait déjà siffler le marteau dans les airs.

Ce dernier arriva tout droit dans les mains de Thor.

« Ah ! Ah ! » rit ce dernier, content. « J'en suis encore digne. »

« Espèce d'idiot ! » maugréa Loki. « Même moi, j'aurais pu te le dire ! Tu es toujours aussi humble et altruiste qu'autrefois... Il fallait juste te remettre sur le droit chemin. Et maintenant tu vas faire quoi ? Il faut choisir. Le marteau ou la hache, mais pas les deux. »

« Crois-moi, j'ai un plan. »

« Je crains le pire, » soupira le sorcier. « Allons-y, cette fois. Au revoir, Mère. »

« Au revoir, Mère, » fit Thor à son tour.

« Au revoir, mes garçons. »

Les trois voyageurs du temps rétrécirent et disparurent dans le monde quantique afin de retourner vers le époque. Là, Loki vit immédiatement Clint Barton tomber à genoux, le regard coupable. Il avait su dès le départ que l'un des deux n'allait pas revenir en écoutant l'histoire de Nebula. Ainsi, Natasha Romanoff s'était sacrifiée pour qu'ils obtiennent tous la pierre de l'âme. Une âme contre une âme.

Il s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'archer.

« Son sacrifice ne sera pas vain, Clint Barton. Nous allons tous faire pour cela. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Loki ? » fit alors Thor. « Nous avons les pierres. Nous pouvons remonter le temps pour la chercher ! »

« Nous ne pouvons pas Thor. Pour obtenir la pierre de l'âme, il fallait mettre une âme dans la balance. Je le savais. Cela dit pour augmenter les chances de réussite de tout le monde, j'ai préféré ne pas insister sur ce point et Nebula ne l'a pas fait non plus. Ainsi tout le monde pouvait agir l'esprit tranquille sans trop se soucier des autres. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour Natasha Romanoff, c'est honorer sa mémoire et son sacrifice. » Il se redressa et tendit la main à Clint. « Venez, ne restons pas ici. »

L'archer ne réagit pas au fait que c'était Loki qui le soutenait et non quelqu'un d'autre. Le sorcier le conduisit à l'extérieur afin qu'il prenne l'air et s'assit à côté de lui. Il ne dit toutefois rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

« Elle m'a empêchée de me sacrifier, » dit Clint au bout d'un instant.

« C'est peut-être dur de le dire ainsi mais ... elle avait raison, » répliqua doucement Loki. « Elle n'avait pas d'enfants, pas de famille si ce n'est les Avengers. Elle se serait sacrifiée pour n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Il ne suffisait que de lui demander. Vous, en revanche, vous êtes un père de famille. Vous avez des enfants qui auront besoin de vous quand ils seront de retour parmi nous. Elle a du penser à cela quand elle a donné sa vie. Respectez son choix, même si cela fait mal, est la meilleure chose que vous puissiez faire, Clint Barton. »

Il se releva et fit quelques pas.

« Clint Barton, sachez que si je m'étais retrouvé moi, sur cette planète, pour Annie, j'en aurais fait tout autant sans même hésiter. Pour ceux qu'on aime, on est prêt à tout. »

Il partit pour laisser l'archer à ses pensées. Il avait de toute évidence besoin d'être seul. Et lui devait avoir une discussion avec son fils.

xXxXxXx

Ils étaient assis autour d'une tasse de thé, Loki écoutait l'histoire de son fils, savoir qui il était exactement. Jormungandr était devenu un maître des arts mystiques et faisaient souvent des allées et venues sur à travers Midgard afin d'aider son prochain et guider les Mortels. Il était bien loin du monstre dépeint par la prophétie annonçant Ragnarok... Loki était fier de son fils.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, un sentiment d'urgence commença à prendre le coeur de Loki, le poussant à faire une demande à Jormungandr. Il décrocha l'ours en peluche de sa ceinture.

« Jormungandr, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »

Ce dernier l'observa quelques secondes avant de répondre lentement.

« Cela dépend. »

« J'aimerais que tu ailles chercher Annie et que tu lui donnes ceci. »

« Pourquoi ne pas le faire toi-même ? »

« Parce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

« De quelle nature ? »

« Celui que tu ressens juste avant une bataille. »

« Vais-je le regretter ? »

« De sauver une adolescente qui va apparaître seule en plein milieu d'une forêt sans son père et sans son ours en peluche qui se trouve être son protecteur ? Ces forêts sont dangereuses et je préférerais la savoir en sécurité. Avec Tibbers, elle sera déjà plus en sécurité. »

« Tu veux que je la ramène auprès de toi ? »

« Je suppose qu'elle te le demandera. Prends garde toutefois, quand elle n'a pas confiance, son pouvoir peut réagir assez violemment. Elle manipule le feu. »

« Je m'y accommoderai, » soupira Jormungandr qui avait déjà décidé d'accepter en entendant que la jeune Annie serait seule dans un lieu hostile. « Je vais prévenir les autres et je vais faire un saut. Tu as une idée précise de l'endroit où je dois aller ? »

« Je vais te montrer, ce sera plus simple. »

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et colla son front sur celui de son fils. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de Jormungandr et se concentra sur les derniers instants qu'il avait vécu avec Annie avant de lui montrer les lieux où elle avait disparu. Il projeta son souvenir dans l'esprit de son fils et vit ce dernier écarquiller les yeux.

« Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je donnerais ma vie pour elle, Jormungandr, » confia Loki avec une lueur d'amour mêlée à de la détermination dans le regard. « Je donnerai ma vie et plus encore. »

« Alors j'irai la chercher et je la protégerai encore plus que si elle n'était qu'une simple mortelle. Elle est ma soeur dorénavant. »

« Merci, Jormungandr. »

xXxXxXx

Loki reprit connaissance dans les décombres de la base des Avengers et réfléchit quelques secondes pour savoir comment il avait atterri là.

Tony Stark avait fabriqué un gantelet pour utiliser les pierres ... Il y avait eu une dispute pour savoir qui le mettrait... Loki s'était proposé, tout comme Thor mais le choix s'était finalement porté sur Bruce Banner... Il l'avait directement soigné avant qu'il ne perde l'usage de son bras... Mais il n'avait pas pu finir le travail qu'une explosion les avait tous soufflés.

« Thanos, » grogna-t-il en se dégageant.

Il arrache la barre de métal qui lui transperce l'épaule et se soigne immédiatement avant d'inspecter les lieux qui commençaient lentement à s'inonder. Il propulsa son énergie autour de lui et rechercha son ennemi. Il le trouva au milieu du cratère qu'il venait de créer. Son désir de vengeance se fit plus fort encore mais il ne fonça pas tête baissée. Il savait que seul, il n'aurait aucune chance. Il choisit alors de se téléporter auprès de son frère.

Thor se tenait au bord du cratère et observait le titan avec un regard glacial. Il était d'un calme imperturbable. Pourtant Loki pouvait sentir sa colère, égale à la sienne. Capitaine America et Iron Man les rejoignirent rapidement. Le sorcier les soigna sommairement d'un geste de la main avant de reporter son attention sur l'ennemi.

Ce dernier était simplement assis sur des gravats et attendait, immobile.

« Il a fait quoi ? » demanda Tony.

« Absolument rien, » répondit Thor.

« Où sont les pierres ? » demanda Steve.

« Quelque part là-dessous, » fit le philanthrope en montrant le terrain dévasté. « Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne les a pas. »

« Faut surtout pas que cela change. Tu peux les trouver Loki ? »

« Ce serait compliqué. Les lieux ont été perturbé par l'explosion d'énergie. J'ai pu vous retrouver uniquement parce que je connais parfaitement celle de Thor. Il va falloir espérer qu'il ne les récupère pas. »

Ils gardèrent un instant le silence tout en gardant le titan à l'oeil.

« Vous savez que c'est un piège ? » s'enquit Thor avec calme.

« Oui ..., » soupira Tony. « En fait, je m'en fous. »

« Pour une fois, moi aussi, » ajouta Loki en révélant son véritable corps l'espace de quelques secondes. « J'ai un compte à régler. »

Tous le regardèrent et Thor pinça les lèvres.

« Heureux de savoir que nous sommes du même avis, » fit-il en invoquant la foudre et attirant à lui sa Stormbreaker et Mjolnir, lui rendant sa tenue de combat asgardienne.

« Je croyais avoir dit la hache ou le marteau mais pas les deux... »

« Je croyais t'avoir dit que j'avais un plan. »

Loki soupira et invoqua à son tour son armure verte et or.

« Tuons-le pour de bon cette fois, » ajouta ensuite le Dieu du Tonnerre en s'avançant calmement vers son ennemi.

« Avec plaisir, mon frère, » fit Loki en lui emboîtant le pas.

Tony et Steve les suivirent en silence. Ils avaient tous les yeux fixés sur leurs ennemis.

« Vous ne pouviez pas vivre face à votre échec, » dit Thanos avec un petit sourire suffisant lorsqu'ils se furent suffisamment approchés. « Et cela vous a mené où ? Nous revoilà. Je croyais qu'avoir éliminé la moitié des vies permettrait à l'autre moitié de prospérer. »

Loki fronça les sourcils en entendant cela.

« Mais vous m'avez prouvé que c'était impossible, » continua le titan. « Tant qu'il restera des êtres qui n'oublient pas leur passé, il s'en trouvera certainement quelques-uns incapables de se satisfaire de leur avenir. Ils résisteront. »

« Ouais, parce qu'on est têtus comme des mules. »

« Oui, et je vous en remercie, » soupira Thanos. « Parce qu'à présent, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, » ajouta-t-il en se relevant. « Je vais pulvériser cet univers jusqu'à son dernier atome. »

Les yeux de Loki s'étrécirent à l'écoute de pareille folie. Il observait l'être remettre son armure et s'emparer de son épée double.

« Et ensuite, avec les gemmes que vous avez collectées pour moi, j'en créerai un nouveau. Un univers grouillant de vies qui ne saura pas ce qu'il a perdu mais seulement ce qui lui a été offert. Un univers reconnaissant. »

« En temps normal, j'aimerais m'amuser à parlementer pour expliquer combien cette idée est impossible à réaliser, » ricana Loki en sortant ses dagues, le regard dur.

Les autres se mirent en position également.

« Mais aujourd'hui, je ne désire qu'une chose, Thanos, me venger de toi et retourner à ma vie d'avant ! »

Il engagea le premier le combat et fut directement suivi par les autres. Chacun l'attaqua à leur façon, bouclier, marteau, hache, tir d'énergie, dague et magie. Tout moyen était bon pour faire tomber le monstre qui avait détruit leur vie durant ces cinq dernières années.

Thanos était puissant et résistant, un redoutable guerrier. Meilleur qu'eux. Mais ensemble, ils pourraient y arriver. Loki avait confiance en cela. Cela ne les empêcha pas d'en prendre plein la figure pour autant. Le sorcier ne comptait plus le nombre d'os brisé qu'il réparait déjà avec sa magie, le nombre d'entailles, d'entorses, de commotions. Il repartait toujours à l'attaque, tantôt de face, tantôt en traître. Il adaptait aussi sa manière de combattre aux autres, afin de ne pas les gêner.

A un moment, il vit Iron Man déployer un dispositif circulaire dans son dos et demanda à Thor de le frapper. En voyant la foudre s'amasser, Loki ne réfléchit pas plus et se téléporta derrière le Titan pour l'attaquer ainsi à revers avec une lame de glace. Thanos réussit toutefois à se libérer de cet assaut. Loki se prit un coup de poing sur la tempe et resta sonné quelques minutes avant de pouvoir se redresser.

Il vit Iron Man et Capitaine America à terre. Thor était malmené par Thanos et sur le point de lui enfoncer sa propre hache dans la poitrine.

« THOR ! » hurla-t-il en se projetant vers eux et propulser le Titan le plus loin qu'il put.

Il repartit à l'attaque mais seul cette fois, les autres étant pour le moment légèrement hors course. Il l'évita de nombreuses fois et attaqua sans cesse afin de déterminer ses points faibles. Il se fit finalement attraper à la gorge et soulever du sol. Il s'agita en essayant de se libérer de cette poigne de fer. Hélas, il manquait d'air.

Il entendit soudain le doux sifflement du marteau de Thor avant qu'il ne percute le visage de Thanos. Il profita de cette opportunité pour se libérer et s'éloigner afin de reprendre son souffle. Tout en faisant cela, une main sur sa gorge, il observa le marteau retourner dans les mains de ... Steve Rogers ! Il regarda le Mortel avec surprise avant d'entendre Thor murmurer à quelques mètres.

« Je le savais. »

Loki sourit à cela. C'était donc cela son fameux plan. Même lui ne l'avait pas vu venir. Les êtres dignes de porter Mjolnir étaient rares. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le soldat pouvait en faire partie. Mais maintenant qu'il avait la preuve sous les yeux, cela tombait sous le sens. Capitaine America repartit à l'attaque, marteau et bouclier en main et usa de la foudre pour combattre Thanos. Cela ne fut malheureusement pas suffisant. Le Titan le désarma et alla jusqu'à même fracasser le bouclier avec son épée double avant d'envoyer valser le Mortel un peu plus loin.

Loki se téléporta à coté de lui et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Ensemble, ils fixèrent Thanos qui avait repris la parole.

« Durant mes longues années de conquête, de violence, de bain de sang, je n'ai jamais rien eu contre vous. Mais je vous le dis à présent. Ce que je m'apprête à faire à votre insoumise en ennuyeuse petite planète va me réjouir plus que vous ne l'imaginer. »

Après son discours, toutes ses armées, furent déployées. Même les Chitauris qui ne semblaient même pas avoir été détruits.

« Par les Nornes, » murmura Loki en réprimant un frisson en voyant ces derniers.

Il suivit toutefois Steve qui marchait à nouveau vers l'ennemi, légèrement essoufflé mais déterminé.

'Eh ! Capitaine, tu me reçois ?'

Capitaine America se figea. Loki aussi l'avait entendu dans le dispositif de communication midgardien. Il ne connaissait pas cette voix.

'Capitaine, c'est Sam, tu me reçois ? Sur ta gauche.'

Loki et Steve se tournèrent alors sur la gauche pour découvrir un cercle d'étincelles apparaître et s'élargir sur trois mètres de diamètre. Trois Mortels à la peau noire en ressortir.

« Des amis ? » demanda Loki à Steve.

« Le roi T'challa, » confirma le soldat dans un soupir. « Il avait disparu. »

« Au moins cela a fonctionné, » dit le sorcier, maintenant rassuré quant à la réapparition de sa fille quelque part dans l'univers.

D'autres cercles d'étincelles apparurent sur le sol et dans les airs et des centaines de troupes apparurent sur champ de bataille, prêt à combattre. Des hommes, des sorciers, des asgardiens, ... tous unis face à l'ennemi. Les cris de guerre et les encouragements se firent entendre de partout.

« AVENGERS ! » s'écria alors Steve en faisant revenir Mjolnir dans sa main. « Rassemblement ! »

Tous partirent alors au combat.


	4. Chapter 4

Annie ouvrit les yeux et les referma tout de suite, aveuglée par la lumière du soleil. Elle leva une main pour se faire de l'ombre et se redressa, rouvrant les yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité environnante.

Elle reconnut la clairière mais il n'y avait plus leur campement. Son père avait-il déjà retiré la tente ? Elle porta sa main à sa taille et ne ressentit que le vide. Tibbers n'était plus là. Elle regarda autour d'elle dans le cas où il serait tombé mais ne vit que feuilles mortes et végétations sauvages.

« Papa ? » appela-t-elle. « Papa, où es-tu ? » Elle commença à paniquer devant le silence. « Tibbers ? » fit-elle ensuite, des larmes dans les yeux. « PAPA ! TIBBERS ! »

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit un craquement derrière et sortit immédiatement sa dague. Malgré ses larmes et son inquiétude, elle n'allait pas se faire face au moindre inconnu qui lui voudrait du mal. Un homme étrangement vêtu s'avança entre les arbres et se révéla à la lumière du jour.

« Papa ? » fit-elle les sourcils froncés en se redressant. « C'est quoi ces vêtements ? »

« Tu es Annie ? » demanda l'homme.

« Si vous n'êtes pas mon père, qui êtes-vous ? » attaqua-t-elle alors avant de porter son regard dans sur sa main.

Elle y vit son ours en peluche.

« Pourquoi avez-vous Tibbers en main ? Où est mon père ?! Répondez ou vous le regretterez ! »

« Oui, tu es bien Annie, » sourit l'homme. « Tiens, récupère ton ours. Je m'appelle Jormungandr et il se trouve que ton père se trouve aussi être le mien. Il m'a demandé de venir te chercher. »

Annie s'avança tout en restant sur ses gardes. Elle récupéra Tibbers mais ne l'accrocha pas tout de suite à sa ceinture dans le cas où elle devrait s'en servir. Maintenant qu'elle était plus proche de l'homme, ce Jormungandr, elle pouvait voir la différence. Il ressemblait certes beaucoup à son père mais la nuance dans ses yeux verts était différente. Il n'y avait pas de ces points dorés et ils n'étaient pas aussi profond que l'émeraude. Ils étaient d'un vert toxique et légèrement reptilien.

« Vous êtes le serpent, c'est cela ? Le frère du loup ? »

« En effet. Ecoute-moi attentivement, Annie. Quand j'ai quitté notre père pour venir te chercher, il a dit avoir un mauvais pressentiment. »

« Ce n'est jamais bon signe, » dit-elle directement. « Papa ressent rapidement le danger avant même qu'il n'arrive. »

« Deux solutions s'offrent à toi, soit tu viens avec moi maintenant et on part l'aider, soit je te laisse ici avec ton ours et je reviens te chercher plus tard quand le danger sera... »

« Je veux être auprès de mon père ! » coupa Annie en serrant le bras de son ours avant de finalement l'accrocher. « Où est-il ? »

« Sur Midgard. »

« Alors conduisez-moi là-bas, s'il vous plait. »

« Seulement si tu me promets de faire attention à toi et d'aller te mettre à l'abri dès que ce sera possible. »

« Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre, » sourit l'adolescente. « Papa m'a entraînée. Et j'ai Tibbers pour me protéger en cas de problème. »

« C'est un ours en peluche. »

« Il est bien plus que cela. »

Jormungandr retint un soupir et s'écarta d'elle pour tendre les bras un peu à l'écart. Il se concentra sur le terrain des Avengers et il commença à tracer un cercle dans les airs. Des étincelles apparurent et un portail s'ouvrit vers Midgard. Le regard du sorcier s'étrécit en voyant le désastre qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Il vit aussi les armées ennemies, les vaisseaux, les monstres, tout comme les armées alliées et un peu plus loin Capitaine America, Loki et le Docteur Strange.

« Allons-y alors, » dit-il à la jeune fille. « Mais fais attention. »

Ils marchèrent ensemble et rejoignirent les troupes.

« Tout le monde est là ? » fit Strange.

« Quoi ?! Tu en voulais plus ? » répliqua Wong avec l'air de dire comme si c'était seulement possible.

« Tout le monde est là, » confirma Jormungandr alors qu'il scannait le terrain de son regard vif. « Les sorciers, les hommes, les Asgardiens, les Avengers, des êtres venus d'autres planètes ... Tous sans exception. » Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la noxienne juste à coté de lui. « Annie, dernière chance d'aller te mettre en sécurité. »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui adressa un sourire. En même temps, ses yeux prirent une teinte tirant vers le rouge-orangé et une flamme apparut dans sa main.

« Je crois que cela ira, » dit-elle simplement.

« Une gamine ? » remarquèrent quelques-uns.

La peau de cette dernière commença à irradier légèrement sous la colère mais n'ajouta rien, ses pensées interrompues par le cri d'un homme un peu plus loin.

« AVENGERS ! Rassemblement ! »

Cela annonça le début de la bataille et les troupes foncèrent sur les lignes ennemis dans un immense et puissant cri de guerre. Annie suivit le mouvement et vit rapidement de près l'ennemi. En les apercevant, elle ne chercha pas plus loin et fit apparaître son ours de flammes.

« Vas-y Tibbers ! Ecrase-les ! » s'écria-t-elle joyeusement avant de se mettre à lancer des boules et des murs de flammes autour d'elle, tant pour protéger ceux qui semblaient normaux que pour tuer les monstres.

Tibbers gronda et frappa durement les créatures immondes et au sang bleu en face de lui et ils finirent pour la plupart complètement brûlés quand ils n'étaient pas écrasés sous ses pieds. Annie usa très peu de sa dague mais quand elle le faisait, elle ne ratait jamais sa cible. Mais en voyant les griffes et les crocs, elle préférait rester loin de ces monstres.

xXxXxXx

Loki créa des lances de glace, fit voler des créatures d'une impulsion magique, en fit imploser d'autres, trancha dans la chair sombre au sang bleu des plus putrides, et continua à avancer vers Thanos. Des jets de flammes et un grognement qu'il connaissait bien le fit tourner la tête. Tibbers. Tibbers était là dans une aura de feu à écraser les ennemis et juste derrière lui, elle était là, combattant avec fougue, ses yeux ayant l'éclat du feu ardent qui brûlait dans ses veines. Annie...

En voyant qu'elle allait se faire prendre à revers, il se téléporta directement sur elle et défendit son flanc, tuant son ennemi en lui transperçant le coeur. Il se tourna ensuite vers Annie.

« Toujours garder ses arrières ! » la sermonna-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras. « Oh ! Annie ! Tu m'as manqué. »

Il ne put dire plus car de nouvelles créatures réapparaissaient dans un flux continus. Les armées de Thanos étaient vraiment infinies ... ou presque. Il en tua quelques-unes avant de voir les autres mourir dans le mur de flammes que venait de créer sa fille.

« On parlera plus tard, » lui dit-il avec profondeur alors qu'il posait une main sur son épaule. « Annie, sois prudente. »

« Toi aussi, Papa. »

« Et fais attention à ton énergie ! » ajouta-t-il avant de lui embrasser le front et disparaître pour reprendre le combat un peu plus loin.

Il avait toutefois mis un marqueur sur elle pour s'assurer un minimum de sa sécurité. Il voulait être rassuré. Il tourna le regard et vit un serpent géant apparaître plus loin et cracher son venin sur les troupes ennemies et il se téléporter sur ses écailles pour avoir un meilleur point de vue et ainsi agir à plus grande échelle. Il lança sorts et maléfices en grand nombre afin de piéger, tuer ou écraser ses adversaires.

'Capitaine !' fit Clint dans le communicateur. 'Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de cette saleté ?'

'Emmène tout de suite ces pierres le plus loin possible !' ordonna Steve.

'NON !' contra Bruce. 'Il faut qu'on les rapporte là où on les a prises !'

Loki continua d'attaquer mais resta attentif à la discussion.

'On ne peut pas les rapporter,' informa rapidement Iron Man. 'Thanos a détruit le tunnel quantique.'

'Une seconde,' intervint AntMan avant de disparaître du champ de vision de Loki.

Il venait de reprendre une taille normale.

'On a une autre machine à voyager dans le temps.'

Une sonnerie horrible retentit sur le champ de bataille entre les cris, les résonnements du fer frappant le fer, les grognements, ... Loki porta son regard dans la direction, à la recherche de son origine, derrière les lignes ennemies.

'Est-ce que quelqu'un voit une affreuse camionnette brune ?' demanda Capitaine America.

'Oui !' fit la Valkyrie. 'Mais vous n'aimerez pas l'endroit où elle est garée !'

'Je la vois aussi,' informa Loki. 'Cela va être un enfer d'y amener les pierres.'

'Scott,' dit alors Tony. 'Il faut un peu près combien de temps pour le calibrer ?'

'Hmmm ... Un peu près dix minutes.'

'Mettez-la en marche. On vous apporte les pierres !'

'On s'en occupe, Capitaine,' intervint une femme, une inconnue.

Loki porta son regard sur l'archer afin d'observer sa progression et aussi lui dégager le passage sans trop perturber le terrain pour lui. Il l'observa passer le gantelet au roi T'Challa et choisit alors de protéger ce dernier. Il ne put toutefois contrer l'attaque de Thanos qui faucha le guerrier-panthère dans son élan.

Il se téléporta pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue et continuer à intervenir et aider le plus de personne possible, écrasant toujours plus d'ennemis sous son pouvoir. Il remarqua alors une femme au pouvoir rougeoyant s'interposer entre T'Challa et Thanos et attaquer ce dernier, allant jusqu'à le mettre en difficulté. Loki put presque jurer que cette Mortelle était plus puissante, bien plus puissante que lui-même alors qu'il l'observait se battre avec l'énergie de la vengeance.

Il reporta son attention sur T'Challa qui essayait de récupérer le gantelet. Ce dernier était attiré vers une autre personne. Les yeux de Loki s'étrécirent sous la colère.

« EBONY MAW ! » cria-t-il en se téléportant devant lui. « L'heure de la vengeance a sonné ! »

Il l'attaqua immédiatement permettant ainsi aux autres de récupérer le gantelet. L'enfant de Thanos n'avait que le pouvoir de télékinésie. Mais il était puissant. Le Jotunn s'en souvenait parfaitement également. Lui, l'Autre, Nebula, chacun à leur tour, ils avaient contribué à faire de son emprisonnement un enfer.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda Maw en voyant un énième rocher être détruit par des lances de glace.

« Je suis Loki, fils d'Odin, Prince d'Asgard et Souverain légitime de Jotunheim ! Et accessoirement l'un de vos anciens prisonniers, » ajouta-t-il en faisant tomber son glamour.

« Je ne me souviens pas de toi. J'ai pourtant une excellente mémoire. »

« Mais moi, je me souviens de chacun d'entre vous ! »

« Alors tu n'as pas appris ta leçon. Vous ne pouvez que perdre devant nous. »

Loki lança nombreux sortilèges et réussit à venir attaquer au corps à corps. Mais il se fit également repousser plusieurs fois. Il percuta un rocher et tomba sur ses genoux. Il se redressa quelques secondes plus tard en remettant son épaule douloureuse en place.

« Une chose, Maw, » fit le sorcier qui avait envie d'arracher ce sourire suffisant de ce visage cendré. « Je ne perds jamais. Soit je gagne, soit j'apprends. »

Il repartit à l'assaut, déterminé à mettre son ennemi en pièce. Il porta quelques attaques, détruisit quelques obstacles que le fils de Thanos lui envoya pour le contrer, avant d'être soufflé par une explosion. Il vola sur une bonne cinquantaine de mètres.

Loki porta immédiatement son regard vers le ciel et vit le vaisseau du Titan tirer sur le champ de bataille, faisant fi de blesser ses propres hommes. Il leva un bouclier au-dessus de lui et protégea les troupes autour de lui.

'Hmmm... Est-ce que je suis la seule à voir ça ?' demanda une autre femme encore.

Loki tourna le regard autour de lui et vit l'eau de la baie commencer à se déverser progressivement dans le cratère et inonder le champ de bataille. Il vit également Strange et Jormungandr en arrêter la progression en créant une tornade immense. Hélas sous les tirs, il ne pouvait pas aller les aider sans mettre des centaines de vies en danger.

Il essaya ensuite de déterminer où étaient les gemmes et vit le garçon-araignée tomber dans le vide et s'écraser au sol, à la merci des faisceaux ennemis. Loki jura et se téléporta à coté de lui pour élever un bouclier. A choisir qui protéger, il fallait que ce soit utile pour la suite de la bataille. Et il fallait absolument renvoyer les gemmes. Sans elles, Thanos ne pourrait pas accomplir son plan machiavélique.

Soudain, les tirs ennemis furent dirigés vers le ciel, perturbant tout le monde. Un être, une femme volait dans le ciel et transperça littéralement le vaisseau de part en part, le détruisant de l'intérieur. Il y avait vraiment des êtres aux capacités étonnantes dans l'univers ... Le vaisseau de Thanos s'écrasa, provoquant un léger tremblement de terre.

'Danvers,' fit alors Capitaine America. 'On a besoin d'aide ici.'

La femme atterrit devant Loki et le petit. Ce dernier tenait le gantelet serré dans ses bras et semblait totalement paniqué.

« Salut, je m'appelle Peter Parker. »

« Loki, » salua simplement le sorcier.

« Salut, Peter Parker, Loki. Vous avez quelque chose pour moi ? »

Le jeune homme se releva difficilement et observa les troupes ennemies qui fonçaient sur eux. Loki en fit autant levant un bouclier pour arrêter les tirs qui venaient dans leur direction.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous allez arriver à traverser ça, » commenta Peter en donnant le gantelet à la femme habillée de rouge, de bleu et d'or.

Plusieurs femmes arrivèrent autour d'eux, une femme vêtue de rouge, la Valkyrie, deux guerrières du roi T'Challa, l'épouse d'Iron Man, une extra-terrestre avec des antennes, Nebula, Gamora ... et Annie.

« T'en fais pas, petit, » fit la femme rouge au pouvoir rougeoyant, une Avengers.

« Elle n'est pas toute seule, » ajouta une autre.

Loki soupira devant se rassemblement de femmes, songeant à une guerrière qui faisait malheureusement défaut. Mais comment pouvait-il penser à Sif dans un moment pareil ?! Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille et lui fit un léger sourire engageant avant de suivre les troupes. L'objectif était de dégager un passage à la femme nommée Danvers et lui faire une allée royale.

Tout se passa très vite, Loki restant auprès de sa fille pour l'assister d'un côté le temps qu'elle récupère un peu pour renvoyer Tibbers à la charge. Il vit vaguement Danvers s'envoler et foncer, tel un berzerker, droit vers le tunnel quantique. Rien ne pouvait lui résister. Elle pulvérisait chaque obstacle sur sa route comme s'il n'était que de la poussière sur son chemin.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Thanos juste à côté de la camionnette et foncer droit sur les gemmes.

« Annie ! Invoque Tibbers là-bas ! » s'écria-t-il en pointant Thanos.

« Je n'ai pas récupéré ! »

Loki posa sa main dans le dos de sa fille et lui envoya de sa propre énergie pour l'y aider.

« Fais-le ! Aie confiance ! »

« Tibbers, écrase-moi ce géant ! » s'écria-t-elle.

L'ours d'Annie apparut juste devant Thanos, provoquant une onde légère mais suffisante pour le déstabiliser. Cela offrit une ouverture à l'épouse d'Iron Man et deux autres guerrières pour lancer une attaque synchronisée.

Loki fut persuadé pendant l'espace de quelques secondes que la bataille était gagnée. Peut-être pas encore finie mais au moins gagnée. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes car Thanos avait réussi à lancer son arme sur une centaine de mètres, en plein milieu du réacteur du tunnel quantique, provoquant ainsi une explosion qui souffla tout autour de lui sur des centaines de mètres.

Le Jotunn se pencha immédiatement sur le corps de sa fille pour la protéger, la serrant tout contre lui. Ils roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres avant qu'il ne se cogne la tête contre une pierre. Il dut perdre connaissance quelques instants car il fut réveillé par les cris paniqués d'Annie et les grognements de Tibbers.

« Papa ! Réveille-toi, Papa ! Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi ! »

Loki ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se tint la tête où il avait une mauvaise entaille. Il se lança immédiatement un sort de guérison en analysant la situation. Le tout en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il projeta également tous les ennemis autour d'eux afin de se donner plus d'amplitudes et de temps de réaction alors qu'il voulait tenter de rassembler un maximum d'information.

Son regard se posa sur Thanos qui combattait tour à tour Tony, Thor, Steve et Danvers. Le gantelet se trouvait encore sur le sol. Loki ne réfléchit pas plus loin et embrassa sa fille sur le front.

« Je te demande pardon, Annie, » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de disparaître.

Il se dissimula aux yeux de tous et se téléporta auprès des gemmes. Il les ramassa et laissa une illusion sur le sol afin de berner Thanos et les autres aussi longtemps que possible. Ce serait le seul temps qu'il aurait pour assimiler le pouvoir des gemmes et ainsi les utiliser.

Il s'éloigna le plus loin qu'il put et enfila le gantelet. A peine l'eut-il mis qu'il en sentit le pouvoir. Il était ... terrifiant ! Et terriblement douloureux ! Loki haleta en tombant à genoux alors que des éclairs parcouraient sa peau pâle, la déchirant et la brûlant peu à peu, tout le long de son bras et montant progressivement jusque son visage. La douleur était telle qu'il en perdit le contrôle sur son illusion.

« Misérable ! Je te l'interdis ! » s'écria Thanos en se dirigeant vers lui en courant.

Tous les Avengers l'observèrent et foncèrent alors tous vers le Titan pour lui accorder le plus de temps possible. Loki, lui, n'avait plus d'yeux que pour Annie. Elle se tenait là, figée en plein milieu du champ de bataille, les mains sur sa bouche et le regard horrifié. Le sorcier put voir ensuite Jormungandr se placer juste derrière elle et poser une main sur sa frêle épaule avant d'hocher la tête vers lui. Il avait compris.

Loki inspira profondément et rassembla ses dernières forces pour placer ses doigts. Le faire était encore plus difficile que d'y penser. Il y parvint néanmoins au prix de plus de douleur encore. Il regarda une dernière fois sa famille, ses enfants pour se donner du courage.

« Plus que ma propre vie, » murmura-t-il tout en laissant couler une larme le long de ses joues.

Il se concentra sur l'objectif. Un monde sans l'Ordre Noir de Thanos. Un monde où Annie mais aussi tous les autres pourraient vivre en sécurité sans avoir peur de se faire attaquer ou de mourir par l'un de ces monstres. Ou pire encore, être torturé. Il allait les effacer tous jusqu'au dernier. Il claqua des doigts.

Il sentit les pierres faire leur office mais aussi son propre pouvoir être drainé jusqu'en dessous du seuil critique alors que son corps ne cherchait qu'à se protéger du pouvoir destructeur des pierres. Dans sa chute, il les vit tous disparaître de la même manière qu'Annie quelques années plus tôt. Il se laissa alors aller, rassuré. Ils avaient gagné.

Iron Man se posa immédiatement devant lui en compagnie de Thor. Ce dernier s'agenouilla immédiatement et prit son frère dans ses bras.

« Loki ! On a gagné, Loki ! Tu as réussi ! »

Le sorcier réagit à peine, serrant simplement la main de son frère sur sa poitrine. Il avait des difficultés à respirer.

« Friday, analyse ses fonctions vitales, » dit Tony en passant une main au-dessus de Loki.

'Nombreuses lésions au bras et au visage, Patron. Pronostic vital engagé.'

« Cela veut dire quoi, ça ? » demanda Thor en fronçant les sourcils.

« Que tu ... devras faire le voyage ... sans moi ... mon frère, » articula difficilement le Jotunn.

« Quoi ?! » murmura Thor. « Loki, non ! Ta magie va te guérir comme toujours. »

« Je ... je ne... n'en suis pas ... certain... cette fois, Thor. »

Des pas précipités s'entendirent au loin et un cri déchirant se fit entendre.

« PAPA ! »

Annie arriva en courant et s'agenouilla auprès de son père de coeur. Loki réussit dans sa douleur à lui montrer un faible sourire, le regard empli d'amour.

« ...nie, » murmura-t-il alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

Il sentit vaguement qu'elle lui prenait la main et il fit de son mieux pour la serrer. Mais rapidement, à bout de forces, il se laissa submerger par l'inconscience.

Annie sentit la légère pression tremblotante de son père s'alléger sur sa main et elle pleura.

« Papa ! Non ! PAPA ! »

Elle sentit deux bras lui entourer la taille et l'écarter doucement.

« Shhh ..., » fit la voix de Jormungandr à son oreille. « Je suis là. Laisse les adultes s'occuper de notre père. »

« Tu es son véritable fils ! Tu as de la magie dans le sang ! Soigne-le ! » cria-t-elle, désespérée.

Jormungandr lui lança un regard peiné.

« Quand bien même j'aurais ce pouvoir, je ne saurais pas comment m'en servir, Annie. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un capable de me l'enseigner. »

« Papa sait s'en servir ! »

« Parce qu'il apprit auprès de quelqu'un ! Moi, je n'ai eu que des sorciers midgardiens pour m'enseigner les arts mystiques ! Je n'ai jamais eu mon père auprès de moi pour m'apprendre la magie ase ou vane ! Je ne peux rien faire pour lui, Annie ! Nous n'avons pas le choix que de nous en remettre à la médecine midgardienne ! »

Quand il avait dit cette dernière phrase, il avait regardé le Docteur Strange afin d'avoir son avis médical. Ce dernier hocha la tête et alla auprès du corps de Loki. Les Avengers et guerriers importants se rassemblaient autour d'eux. Il fut alors décidé d'emmener tous les blessés graves au Wakanda grâce à la magie afin de soigner tout le monde dans les meilleures conditions. Loki y fut amené dans les premiers et directement pris en charge.

xXxXxXx

Tous les Avengers patientèrent dans un salon privé de la demeure royale wakandienne en attendant la réponse, qu'elle soit porteuse d'espoir ou de deuil. Annie et Jormungandr étaient parmi eux, gardant le silence. L'adolescente pleurait et serrait Tibbers contre elle. Elle ne voulait pas perdre un autre membre de sa famille. Pas encore. Elle sentit le bras de Jormungandr autour de ses épaules et elle se laissa aller contre lui.

« Tu n'es pas seule Annie, » dit-il rassurant. « Il te considère comme sa fille. Cela fait de nous des frères et soeurs. Et Thor ton oncle. Nous ne te laisserons pas tomber. »

Le sorcier regarda son oncle avec insistance pour qu'il dise lui-même quelques mots rassurants.

« Hmmm, Oui, » fit ce dernier. « Tu ne seras pas seule, jeune Annie. »

Une femme du nom de Wanda se proposa pour l'accompagner vers une salle d'eau pour qu'elle se purifie et se change. Elle la suivit en silence, à moitié confiante en voyant son sourire rassurant. Elle savait que cette femme ne lui ferait pas de mal puisqu'elle était aussi différente qu'elle. Elle avait des pouvoirs tout aussi effrayants.

Pendant ce temps, le Docteur Strange, Shuri et T'Challa entrèrent dans le salon, le visage grave.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » demanda Steves. « Comment va Loki ? »

« Il est dans le coma, » répondit Strange. « Mais il n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire. Hélas nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose de plus. Tout ne dépend plus que de lui. » Il soupira. « Mais en voyant l'état de son corps, je ne suis pas très optimiste. »

« Mon frère pourra se soigner avec le temps, » affirma Thor, confiant. « J'en suis sûr. »

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? » demanda Jormungandr.

« Son corps a subi de très nombreux dommages et pas seulement durant la bataille. Il y a en certains qui sont bien plus anciens, des traces de tortures et d'actes des plus ... horribles. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? » demanda Tony. « Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus horrible que ce que nous venons d'essuyer ? »

« La torture, » répondit Jormungandr en fermant les yeux. « Il m'a vaguement raconté ses épreuves auprès des hommes de Thanos et ... » il rouvrit les yeux et observa le grand maître des arts mystiques. « Qu'a-t-il réellement subi ? »

« En plus du fait qu'il soit devenu totalement stérile, il a perdu un oeil et ses organes portaient encore des lésions, certes guéries mais ils étaient profondément marqués, réduisant déjà son espérance de vie. A quel point, je ne sais pas mais... Il n'était déjà plus tout à fait valide. Il devait certainement user de sa magie pour pouvoir faire certaines choses. Utiliser les gemmes a aggravé son état et je ne suis pas en mesure de vous dire s'il survivra. La seule chose que je peux affirmer par contre, c'est que c'est un battant. Il veut survivre de toute évidence. La question est maintenant : y arrivera-t-il ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? » demanda Thor qui était perdu dans ces révélations.

« On ne peut qu'attendre, » répondit Shuri. « Il recevra les meilleurs soins possibles, quelle que soit l'issue de son chemin. »

« Vous êtes bien entendu invités à rester ici aussi longtemps que nécessaire et plus encore, » dit le Roi T'Challa. « Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous n'avez qu'à demander. »

Un silence accueillit ses paroles, tout le monde étant ébranlés par les nouvelles qui n'étaient pas si engageantes.

« De la matière première pour reconstruire un nouveau tunnel quantique, » répondit finalement Iron Man.

« Tony ! » s'exclama Steves.

« Quoi ? Comme l'a dit la princesse, on ne peut rien faire de plus. Moi, quand je n'ai rien à faire et que j'angoisse, je bricole ! Quitte à bricoler, autant que je fabrique un autre tunnel puisqu'on va en avoir besoin pour ramener les pierres ! »

« Faites une liste de ce que vous aurez besoin et je me ferais une joie de vous assister, » répondit doucement Shuri.

Tony hocha la tête et il y eut un autre silence bien lourd.

« Peut-on le voir ? » demanda Jormungandr. « J'aimerais voir mon père. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit le Docteur Strange.

« Je veux le voir aussi, » fit Annie qui apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe rouge aux motifs géométriques. Une robe du Wakanda. Sa tenue était bien trop endommagée pour qu'elle puisse encore la porter. Jormungandr vit le Docteur Strange hésiter et donna finalement son accord. Il valait mieux qu'elle le voit mais il allait lui parler d'abord, lui expliquer les choses du mieux qu'il pouvait en des termes plus simples. Quand il l'eut fait, il dut serrer l'adolescente dans ses bras tandis qu'elle pleurait. Ils allèrent ensuite tous le voir. Sans exception.

Ils marchèrent dans de nombreux couloirs et arrivèrent dans une salle avec une large fenêtre donnant sur une chambre aseptisée. De l'autre coté, Loki était étendu sur un lit, un tube enfoncé dans la gorge relié à une machine pour qu'il puisse respirer. Une partie de son flanc gauche, son bras et son visage étaient couverts de bandages blancs. Un bip lent mais régulier se faisait entendre, en écho aux battements de son coeur.

Annie s'approcha de la vitre et observa son père.

« On ne peut pas entrer dans la pièce ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il vaudrait mieux éviter pour le moment, » fit Strange. « Son corps se remet encore des quelques opérations qu'il a subies. Mais dès qu'il sera plus stable, vous pourrez entrer par groupe de deux. »

« Quand ? »

« Quand il le supportera. Actuellement, son corps est vulnérable à la moindre bactérie, le moindre virus présent dans l'air et dans le corps de tout le monde. Il pourrait en mourir. Toutes ses précautions lui assurent un maximum sa survie. Est-ce que vous comprenez, jeune fille ? »

Annie hocha la tête, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur le corps de son père, observant sa poitrine se lever doucement, signe qu'elle comprenait comme étant un souffle de vie. Elle sentit les mains de Jormungandr sur ses épaules la serrer doucement, rassurantes. Elle devait attendre et espérer. Mais elle comprenait maintenant les paroles de son père. Il lui avait demandé pardon durant la bataille. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Maintenant, elle le pouvait. Il savait qu'il n'était pas sûr de survivre. Il avait choisi de l'abandonner, de se sacrifier pour elle. Elle en éprouvait un peu de colère mais surtout beaucoup de tristesse. Mais elle savait aussi autre chose : elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car elle savait que c'était le seul choix qu'il avait à faire.

Ils restèrent là longuement, Jormungandr et Annie plus que les autres. Puis, le sorcier tira sa soeur adoptive par les épaules pour la mener jusqu'à une chambre se reposer en lui promettant de revenir le lendemain. Ils reviendraient tous les jours jusqu'à ce que Loki se réveille ou bien qu'il ... Il ne préférait pas le dire à voix haute. Il ne voulait pas provoquer le sort. Il veilla un instant sur son sommeil avant d'aller refermer la porte derrière lui et de rejoindre les autres.

Tout ce qui restait à faire, c'était attendre.


	5. Chapter 5

L'horrible bruit strident et répétitif du réveille-matin tira Annie de son sommeil. Elle tâtonna de la main sur sa table de chevet et coupa l'appareil. Elle observa la date et soupira. Elle retourna dans ses couvertures, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de se lever. C'était son anniversaire. Elle allait avoir seize ans. Cela faisait un peu plus de deux ans maintenant qu'elle vivait au Wakanda sur cette planète que Jormungandr appelait Midgard et que les autochtones appelaient Terre. Un peu plus de deux ans depuis la bataille sur le continent américain, un peu plus de deux que son père était dans le coma.

Elle soupira encore. Son père n'avait pas montré un signe de vie plus parlant que simplement pouvoir respirer par lui-même. Parfois son encéphalogramme s'emballait un peu mais rien. Il ne se réveillait pas. Annie commençait peu à peu à perdre espoir de revoir ses yeux et d'entendre à nouveau sa voix lui donner des conseils et lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

« Je peux t'entendre... Annie, » fit la voix de Jormungandr derrière la porte. « Allez, lève-toi. Tu as ton entraînement avec Okoye dans quelques heures. Tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas quand tu ne t'échauffes pas et que tu ne prends pas ton petit déjeuner... »

Maudite faculté d'audition reptilienne. Surtout qu'elle ne faisait pour ainsi dire pas de bruit ! Elle ne comprendrait jamais sans doute. Elle savait juste que cela avait à voir avec le côté serpent de Jor ! Mais à sa connaissance, les serpents n'avaient pas d'oreille ! Un véritable mystère.

« Allez, Annie, » l'encouragea Jormungandr sans pour autant ouvrir la porte pour préserver son intimité. « Je sais que c'est une journée difficile pour toi. Ton anniversaire et le fait qu'il ne soit pas là pour le célébrer avec toi. Mais s'il te plait, lève-toi. »

Elle resta un moment silencieuse à observer les rayons du soleil à travers les mailles de tissus de sa couverture. Puis, elle se redressa en soupirant.

« Merci, Annie. Je te prépare ton petit déjeuner. »

« Prépare celui de Thor aussi, sinon il va dévaliser toute la viande du congélateur. »

« Aucun risque, elle est bien cachée, » rit le sorcier.

Annie se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d'ablutions pour se purifier. Elle se lava rapidement avant de s'habiller d'une tenue traditionnelle wakandienne adaptée pour le combat. Brune, serrée au corps, elle avait juste été adaptée pour ne pas brûler quand elle s'entraînait avec ses pouvoirs et une attache supplémentaire avait été incorporée pour qu'elle puisse avoir Tibbers sur elle sans avoir à le tenir. Tibbers aussi avait légèrement changé. Très légèrement. Les couturières wakandiennes lui avaient donné une nouvelle jeunesse en le raccommodant. C'était normalement son père qui le faisait mais comme il n'était plus vraiment là, elle avait du demander ailleurs, ne pouvant pas le faire elle-même. Les coutures au niveau des articulations avaient été refaites avec du fil bien plus solide et certaines déchirures avaient été totalement réparées. L'ourson portait même un vêtement pour qu'il paraisse un peu plus habillé et menaçant quand elle l'invoquait.

Une fois habillée, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait bien grandi et le soleil avait légèrement tanné sa peau dorénavant couleur de miel. Elle se brossa les cheveux et les tressa consciencieusement comme chaque matin avant de les ramener en un chignon serré pour qu'ils ne la dérangent pas durant son entraînement. Puis, en jetant un regard sur la photo de son père que Tony lui avait offerte, provenant d'un des dossiers qui le catégorisaient comme un ennemi de la Terre, elle rejoignit son frère dans la salle à manger.

Thor était déjà en train de manger en maugréant contre l'excès de fruits et le manque de viande. Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Cela dit, elle n'en pensait pas moins ! S'il faisait attention à ce qu'il mangeait et ne retournait pas à chaque dans des fast-foods quand il retournait à la base des Avengers, il n'en serait pas là ! La mauvaise influence de Tony Stark et ses cheeseburgers sans doute ...

Elle ne fit que les saluer d'un geste de la main et s'installa devant son petit-déjeuner. Des céréales, des tranches de pommes, de bananes, des quartiers de fraises, des amandes et des noix, des framboises... Même quand elle vivait dans les bois avec son père, elle n'avait pas de repas aussi bons et équilibrés qu'ici. Pourtant, son père faisait tout pour qu'ils aient suffisamment à manger, alors qu'ils vivaient au rythme de la nature, mangeant rarement dans des tavernes le soir et le plus souvent l'hiver.

Quand elle eut terminé son repas, elle débarrassa son assiette dans l'évier et se servit un verre de jus de pamplemousse qu'elle but d'une traite avant de partir pour le terrain d'entraînements s'échauffer doucement en attendant Okoye.

« A tout à l'heure, » dit-elle simplement.

Elle marcha tranquillement dans les couloirs et sortit du palais où elle séjournait en attendant le réveil de son père. Elle observa un instant le ciel et inspira l'air frais et pur du matin avant de commencer un léger footing à travers la ville pour rejoindre la campagne et le petit terrain d'herbes où les guerriers s'entraînaient. Une fois sur place, elle commença à faire quelques étirements pour éviter un claquage ou un déchirement. Elle en avait déjà eu et elle n'avait vraiment pas apprécié le traitement.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait un peu la tête ailleurs, tellement qu'elle fut surprise de voir Okoye devant elle, lui parler. Elle n'avait rien entendu.

« Pardon, je ... j'étais dans mes pensées, vous disiez ? »

« Je n'ai rien dit de spécial, » répondit la guerrière avec un sourire. « Tu es prête ? »

« On ne le saura qu'en commençant, » répliqua Annie en acceptant la lance qu'elle lui tendait.

« J'irai doucement le temps que tu t'habitues au poids de l'arme et après j'accélerais, d'accord ? Essaie de reproduire les mêmes mouvements qu'avec le baton de bois. Ensuite on passera aux mouvements bien plus spécifiques à la lance. »

Annie hocha la tête et se mit en garde. Okoye en fit de même, un sourire rassurant sur le visage avant que ce dernier ne devienne impassible et que le combat – d'entraînement – ne commence. Elles échangèrent des coups lentement dans un premier temps mais l'adolescente sentait déjà le poids de l'arme. Elle était un peu plus difficile à manier que le bâton. Sans parler de la lame au bout qui, heureusement, n'était pas aussi acérée que celle d'une véritable lance de combat. Une lance d'entraînement. Suffisamment tranchante pour blesser et apprendre au guerrier par le sang à bien manier son arme, mais pas assez tranchante pour tuer. Sauf si on portait un coup mortel bien sûr. Mais ils les évitaient, s'arrêtant au dernier moment pour montrer à son adversaire qu'il était vaincu.

Au fur et à mesure que l'entraînement avançait, les mouvements commencèrent à prendre plus d'ampleur, les chocs s'intensifièrent et les coups étaient portés avec plus de puissance. Annie sentait ses bras trembler à chacun d'eux mais tint du mieux qu'elle put. Cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de perdre face à Okoye qui était une guerrière aguerrie. Non, elle ne perdait pas. Comme son père l'avait dit dans la bataille, on ne perd pas, soit on gagne, soit on apprend. Elle, elle apprenait.

« Je te sens distraite aujourd'hui, Annie. »

L'adolescente se redressa en silence tout en se massant le bras avant d'aller récupérer sa lance. Le manque de parole de la jeune fille alerta la guerrière qui s'approcha. Elle glissa une main douce mais forte sous le menton d'Annie et lui fit lever la tête.

« Hey ! Tu vas bien ? » s'enquit-elle, soucieuse.

« Aussi bien que possible, » répondit Annie avec un petit sourire.

« Tu veux faire une pause ? »

« Non ... Il faut continuer. »

« Tu n'es pas obligée. »

« J'en ai envie ! » protesta l'adolescente.

Voyant que cela cachait quelque chose, la guerrière planta sa lance dans le sol et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

« Très bien. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse et après on reprend. »

« C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui ... c'est mon anniversaire... »

Okoye comprit immédiatement ce que cela signifiait. Annie était toujours plus triste durant les jours de célébrations car son père n'était pas là pour les passer avec elle. Elle lui serra doucement les épaules en signe de soutien.

« Dis-moi quand tu veux arrêter et je comprendrai, » lui dit-elle doucement. « A moins que tu veuilles aller le voir maintenant et reprendre après ton entraînement ? »

« Cela ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Non. Au contraire, je peux comprendre. Tu es encore jeune, Annie. Et de ce que je sais de toi, Loki était bien plus qu'un père pour toi. »

« Il m'a sauvée ... Plus d'une fois. Et il m'a donnée de l'amour là où il n'y avait plus personne pour le faire. Il m'a prouvée que je n'étais pas un monstre. » Annie inspira profondément afin de ne pas pleurer. « J'espère qu'il se réveillera. »

« Nous l'espérons tous. Nous aimerions lui montrer notre gratitude. Nous lui devons beaucoup. Allez, vas-y. Nous pourrons reprendre plus tard. »

« Merci beaucoup, Okoye. »

Annie partit d'un bon pas, posant au passage sa lance contre un muret, auprès d'autres armes et repartit pour la cité. Elle rentra d'abord pour se changer, étant couverte de sueur et de terre, puis elle se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Les infirmières et autres médecins la laissèrent passer sans rien lui dire. Ils étaient habitués de la voir, elle venait presque tous les jours rendre visite à son père pour lui parler. Elle avait lu quelque part que les personnes dans le coma entendaient tout ce qu'on leur disait. Elle ne savait pas si c'était vrai mais depuis, elle lui parlait et racontait ses journées.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre aux couleurs chaudes et claires et s'assit à côté du lit. Elle observait le visage serein de son père. Elle y voyait les nombreuses cicatrices de ses mauvais traitements auprès de ces monstres à la solde de ce fou de Thanos, mais aussi les brûlures que lui avaient laissé les gemmes de l'infini. Elles étaient complètement guéries maintenant, comme le reste de ses blessures, mais il ne se réveillait toujours pas.

Elle lui prit doucement la main et la serra dans la sienne.

« Salut Papa. C'est encore moi. C'est pour te dire que je vais bien et que Jormungandr aussi. Il veille toujours sur moi comme tu le lui a demandé... Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. J'ai seize ans. Thor est arrivé hier justement pour me le célébrer. Tu aurais dû l'entendre ce matin. Il ronchonne toujours pour les repas équilibré riches en fruits et légumes et pauvres en viande. »

Il rit doucement à cette évocation tandis qu'elle caressait la paume de la main avec son pouce.

« Il ne fait vraiment pas attention à sa nourriture. Est-ce que tous les Asgardiens sont comme ça ? Pourtant Brunehilde a l'air d'avoir une bien meilleure santé que lui. C'est à n'y rien comprendre ... »

Un léger courant d'air déplaça une mèche de Loki et lui barra le visage. Annie se leva pour refermer la porte et revint au chevet de son père. Elle remit la mèche en place avec douceur avant de reprendre la main.

« Tu sais, je m'entraîne beaucoup avec Okoye. Aujourd'hui, on s'est entraîné avec une lance. J'aurais jamais cru que cela pouvait être aussi lourd et dur à manier. Mes mains tremblent encore des coups qu'Okoye m'a portés. Mais elle m'a laissé partir plus tôt pour que je vienne te voir... Elle sait que je voudrais que tu sois là pour mon anniversaire. J'aimerais tellement que tu te réveilles, Papa. Que tu vois le Wakanda. C'est un si beau pays. On y mange bien mieux que dans la forêt et les habitants sont si gentils et aimables ! Ils aimeraient te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Tu as été un héros, Papa. Tu as été notre héros. Tu n'es pas un méchant. Plus aux yeux de la Terre, ou Midgard, peu importe... Tout le monde voudrait que tu te réveilles et puisses à nouveau marcher. J'ai même entendu Thor, hier, se languir de tes farces ! »

Elle soupira alors qu'elle posait sa tête contre le flanc de son père.

« Tes histoires me manquent ... Celles de Thor sont toujours si ... Cela parle toujours de batailles et d'actes héroïques. Et jamais vraiment de toi alors que je me rappelle certaines de tes propres histoires de batailles. Les mêmes batailles... J'aimerais de nouveau t'entendre raconter ces histoires d'esprits-renards ou de fées des bois, ces contes pour enfants et ces légendes. Tu les racontais si bien... En attendant, je lis les histoires de la Terre. Certaines sont très bien mais ce n'est pas la même chose. »

Elle parla encore pendant quelques heures, de tout et de rien, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête en vérité, jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière vint lui annoncer que les heures de visites étaient terminées. Elle ressortit donc de l'hôpital.

Il faisait encore jour. Elle retourna donc sur le terrain d'entrainement et vit Okoye s'occuper de plusieurs guerrières. Elles faisaient des enchaînements afin de bien maîtriser leur arme, dans ce cas-ci un bâton. Elle s'étira un peu et réchauffa ses muscles pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'en prendre un à son tour et de se positionner auprès des autres. Okoye lui fit un léger sourire avant de reprendre la leçon.

xXxXxXx

« Allez ! La fille du feu ! » s'exclama Tony Stark avec un sourire alors qu'il lui tendait une boîte. « C'est l'heure de tes cadeaux ! Joyeux anniversaire ! »

« Merci beaucoup, » sourit Annie, depuis longtemps habituée par le surnom que lui donnait Iron Man.

Et aussi en comprenait la référence. Elle avait regardé _Hunger Games_. Cela l'amusait beaucoup. Cela lui allait bien mieux que ces quolibets qu'il donnait à son père : le gothique, la diva ou Reindeer Games ... Avant d'ouvrir son cadeau, elle salua Pepper et la petite Morgane qui avaient également fait le voyage pour son anniversaire. Ainsi que les autres Avengers qui avaient le chemin également.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être grande maintenant ? » demanda Clint en la serrant doucement.

« Cela fait que mon père ne m'a pas vue grandir, » dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse. « Mais sinon, ça fait du bien. On me prend un peu plus au sérieux. »

« Même avec ton ourson ? » s'étonna Tony.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que pense Tibbers, Tony ? » demanda Annie avec un sourire en coin alors qu'elle décrochait justement son ours de sa ceinture.

L'homme s'écarta en levant les mains tandis que les autres Avengers le taquinaient et riaient de lui.

« Bien dit, Annie, » sourit l'archer en laissant un bras autour de ses épaules. « Allez viens, on a quelques surprises pour toi. »

« J'espère que tu ne m'as pas rapporté un arc. »

« Non, cela serait encourager Tony à t'appeler la fille du feu. Non, non. Pas une bonne idée. J'ai pensé à quelque chose de plus simple. »

Ils se rassemblèrent autour de la table de salon où étaient amoncelés de nombreux cadeaux, des petits et des grands rien que pour elle. Elle sourit pour l'attention et s'installa à genoux devant la pile. Elle porta la main à l'un d'eux et découvrit des vêtements différents de ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter.

« Ainsi tu pourras venir faire un petit coucou à la maison sans attirer l'attention avec tes habits. Ils sont un peu trop voyants. »

« Dis l'homme qui se balade dans les airs dans une armure rouge et or, » répliqua Annie du tac au tac. « Merci beaucoup. Et pour ta gouverne, Tony, j'ai des habits normaux aussi ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de les abîmer en allant m'entraîner ! »

« T'énerves pas, Annie, » rit Wanda. « Tony a juste parfois ses lubies. »

Elle ouvrit d'autres cadeaux et reçut de nombreux livres abordant de nombreux sujets. L'un d'eux la fit réagir un peu alors qu'elle reconnaissait le symbole sur la première page.

« J'ai été faire un tour à Alfheim pour me renseigner sur ton monde d'origine, Annie, » informa Thor. « Comme j'ai vu que tu aimais lire, j'ai fait copié les légendes de Noxus, Piltover, ... »

« Freljord, » ajouta-t-elle en montrant le symbole tracé sur la page.

« Et bien d'autres encore. »

« Merci beaucoup, Oncle Thor. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais offert, » continua-t-elle en venant dans ses bras.

L'Asgardien fut surpris un instant par le geste et fit de son mieux pour ne pas abîmer ou briser l'adolescente en la serrant trop fort en retour.

« Sauf la dague que Papa m'a forgée bien sur ! Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Papa me racontait plutôt les histoires au lieu de les lire... »

Elle retourna à ses cadeaux et rassembla d'autres vêtements et d'autres livres, mais également quelques bijoux et ornements simples. Et aussi des jeux de société, de stratégie et de réflexion comme elle avait appris à les apprécier. Elle observa pendant un instant la boîte du Monopoly et eut un sourire.

« Qui veut faire une partie avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Plusieurs acceptèrent et ils commencèrent une partie avec comme objectif de se bâtir un empire immobilier dans le monde entier, tout en plaisantant et riant avec tout le monde, buvant un peu – pas d'alcool pour les mineurs – et mangeant un peu de gâteau. Cela remit un vrai sourire sur le visage de l'adolescente en ce jour qui était sien.

xXxXxXx

Tony est dans la chambre de Loki et observe Annie jouer avec Pepper et Morgan depuis la fenêtre, utilisant des lunettes spéciales qu'il avait conçues lui-même. Cela faisait une petite semaine que lui, Pepper et Morgane étaient au Wakanda pour voir un peu du pays mais aussi pour donner un peu de joie de vivre à l'adolescente.

« Tu devrais voir ta fille, Loki. Si belle, si gentille et si forte à la fois. Fury voudrait qu'elle fasse partie du programme Avengers mais nous avons tous mis le hola. Elle doit rester auprès de toi. Tu lui manques... Franchement, tu ferais mieux de te réveiller mon vieux. Je n'aime pas voir cette lueur de tristesse dans son regard. Je sais qu'elle pense à toi dans ces moments-là, le fait que tu es ici, inconscient et elle dehors à vivre une vie sans père. On fait de notre mieux, Jor est là. Thor aussi. On lui rend énormément visite mais nous ne sommes pas toi. Ta fille a besoin de son père, Loki. Il faut que tu ... »

Il s'était interrompu en entendant les machines s'emballer légèrement. Il tourna le regard vers le Dieu du Chaos et vit immédiatement la différence. Ses brûlures n'étaient plus visibles. On ne voyait qu'une peau pâle et parfaite. La magie... En deux ans, il n'avait pas fait un seul acte de magie, même inconsciente, sauf pour rejeter des greffes de peau.

Il réagit immédiatement et courut dans le couloir chercher un responsable.

xXxXxXx

Tout n'était qu'obscurité étouffante et silence. Il flottait dans un vide encore plus effrayant que celui de l'espace. Aucune étoile, aucune lune, aucun astre à l'horizon. Il se sentait oppressé par cela, et un sentiment de peur le prenait au ventre. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Avait-il échoué ? Est-ce que Thanos avait finalement réussi et s'était joué d'eux en usant de la pierre de réalité ? Il n'arrivait pas à le savoir. Rien que penser était difficile. Il avait mal partout.

Puis, progressivement, la douleur reflua et il se sentit totalement partir. Il eut l'impression de se réveiller pour se retrouver à nouveau dans l'obscurité mais plus autant de douleur. Mais il ressentait encore les dommages sur son corps et laissait sa magie agir tout en se laissant flotter dans le noir, incapable de faire plus. Il comprenait qu'il devait guérir. Mais pour arriver dans quelle réalité ? Avaient-ils gagnés ? Avaient-ils perdus ? Il n'était plus si sûr d'avoir réussi.

Il faiblit rapidement et passa à des stades de totale inconscience à semi-conscience régulièrement afin de soigner ses dommages et se stabiliser totalement. Progressivement la douleur disparut totalement et il ne lui restait plus qu'à récupérer totalement.

Il entendait parfois des voix résonner, tantôt proches, tantôt lointaines mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elles disaient. Il reconnaissait toutefois une voix parmi toutes, celle d'Annie. Il voulait se redresser, faire accélérer les choses quand il l'entendait mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était totalement immobilisé dans l'obscurité. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que ces ténèbres autour de lui et n'arrivait pas à percevoir la moindre lumière. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre le temps que son corps soit capable de le supporter totalement en éveil. Des fois, la magie et le pouvoir pouvaient être une plaie...

Il ne pouvait qu'écouter l'écho éloigné de la voix d'Annie.

« ... bien et que Jormungandr aussi. Il v ... ...jourd'hui, c'est mon anniversai... ...ronchonne toujours pour les rep ... viande. Il ne fait vraiment pas ...prendre ... Tu sais, je m'entraîne beau... lourd et dur à manier. ... coups qu'Okoye m'a portés. Mais elle ... »

Loki ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle lui disait. Ou presque rien. Mais il continuait d'écouter. Il voulait l'entendre. Il voulait même lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Puis il n'entendit à nouveau plus rien. Elle était sans doute partie se reposer. Et dire que lui, il voulait sortir de ce repos qui devait l'inquiéter ...

Elle revint comme toujours mais elle ne fut pas toujours seule. Il entendait d'autres voix. Une autre fille ... une enfant ? Il n'était pas sûr. Les propos qu'elle tenait allaient dans ce sens. Puis une voix d'homme. Cette dernière, il la connaissait mais n'arrivait pas encore à mettre un visage sur cette voix. Il pouvait juste affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'un ami de Thor. Un Avenger.

« ...tille et si forte à la fois. Fury voudrait... ...engers mais nous avons ... ...chement, tu ferais mieux de te réveiller mon vieux. »

Il essayait ! Il voulait se réveiller ! Il le voulait ! Il voulait serrer sa fille dans ses bras ! Il voulait la voir, être là pour elle !

Progressivement, probablement parce qu'il était prêt, sa magie répondit enfin à son appel et il se sentit progressivement émerger. Il fit par péniblement ouvrir les yeux et il fut rapidement ébloui par la lumière du jour. Il força sur ses mouvements, sa magie, afin de ne pas rester dans ce lit et il parvint à se redresser. Mais pas à se maintenir debout sur ses pieds, il tomba à terre.

Dans sa chute, il sentit vaguement une douleur dans son bras gauche et vit un fil étrange qui était de toute évidence accroché à son corps. Il l'enleva, comme tous les autres fils tout aussi étranges. Cela déclencha des tonalités désagréables à ses oreilles et lui donnèrent la migraine.

Des hommes et des femmes à la peau noire et vêtus de blancs s'approcher de lui. Il ne ressentit que méfiance à leur égard et projeta son pouvoir pour les tenir éloigné de lui alors qu'il tentait de se relever et de reprendre le contrôle totale de son corps. Qu'il détestait ce genre de réveil ! Après chaque terrible bataille où sa tête était sérieusement touchée, c'était toujours la même chose !

Soudain, il entendit la voix de l'homme.

« Loki, du calme, » fit ce dernier en approchant, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement. « Est-ce que tu sais où tu es ? Est-ce que tu me reconnais ? »

Le sorcier l'observa attentivement tout en cherchant à se redresser. Il garda appui sur le mur juste derrière lui et la table légère amovible. Il inspira profondément alors qu'il cherchait la réponse. Cela allait lui revenir.

« Un Avengers, » dit-il d'une voix rauque, à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

« C'est cela. Est-ce que tu peux me dire lequel ? Tu peux me dire qui je suis ? »

« L'homme à l'armure rouge. »

« Voilà, Loki. Nous sommes là pour t'aider. »

« Les Midgardiens ? M'aider ? »

« Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? De Thanos ? »

Loki inspira profondément tandis qu'il assurait encore son équilibre. Il gardait l'homme à l'oeil. Il ne semblait pas menaçant à première vue, tout au contraire. Mais il n'était pas le Dieu des Tromperies pour rien !

« Il est venu ... et la bataille ... J'ai utilisé les gemmes pour ... sauver Annie. »

« Et tu as réussi, Loki. »

« Où est-elle ? »

« Elle est en chemin. Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Dès que ... »

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une adolescente, presque une adulte, aux cheveux rouges déboula dans la chambre en courant. Elle était essoufflée, les joues rouges mais ses yeux de jade brillaient de surprise et de bonheur. Elle resta malgré tout immobile au loin, se retenant de pleurer de joie. Le Jotunn l'observa attentivement, hésitant un instant à prononcer le nom. Cette hésitation ne dura que quelques secondes, le temps qu'il remarque l'ours en peluche accroché à sa ceinture.

« Annie ? » demanda Loki dans un murmure, faisant un effort pour parler un peu plus fort.

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête en approchant. Quand elle fut à portée de bras, il tenta de lever un bras pour la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras. Hélas, il perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra au sol, ralenti dans sa chute par Annie qui le soutenait au mieux. Elle vint immédiatement se blottir contre sa poitrine et pleurer plus ouvertement de joie. Loki la serra contre lui, notant qu'elle était bien plus grande que dans ses souvenirs. Il pleura à son tour, ravi de s'être réveillé et d'être à nouveau auprès d'elle.

« Je suis là, » murmura-t-il. « Je suis là, Annie. »

« Me fais plus jamais ça ! » pleura-t-elle en frappant doucement sa poitrine.

« Pour toi, je le referais sans hésiter. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. »

Ils restèrent longuement dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant qu'elle ne s'écarte soucieuse.

« Tu as froid ? »

« Je suis un Jotunn, je n'ai pour ainsi dire jamais froid. »

« Tu trembles. »

« Loki est resté vingt-huit mois dans le coma, Annie, » fit Shuri qui avait entre-temps pénétré dans la pièce. « Il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre. »

« Seulement quelques jours, » répliqua le Jotunn.

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je tombe dans le profond sommeil. Cela se passe toujours ainsi. »

« Nous aimerions quand même faire des examens pour nous assurer que tout va bien. »

Loki soupira mais en échangeant un regard avec sa fille de coeur, il comprit que cela la rassurerait et il se plia donc à la demande de la princesse wakandienne. Ainsi, durant les jours qui suivirent, les Mortels assistèrent à la rééducation accélérée de Loki et le revirent rapidement sur pieds.

Les retrouvailles avec Thor furent des plus bruyantes et émouvantes jamais entendues, le Roi d'Asgard heureux de voir à nouveau son frère au point même qu'il rit grassement quand ce dernier, exaspéré, l'avait propulsé à plusieurs mètres de lui et suspendu dans les airs. Loki en avait été saisi. Personne ne riait de ses démonstrations de magie, sauf les enfants. Comme il fut surpris de l'accueil chaleureux de tous les Avengers. Même Clint Barton. Et le comble pour lui : plus d'une fois, il avait entendu son frère le traiter en héros !

« Est-ce que je suis mort, tombé dans un trou de l'univers et arrivé dans un univers parallèle ? » demanda-t-il une fois dans le vide.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à recevoir une réponse.

« Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis la bataille contre Thanos, » lui répondit toutefois le Roi T'Challa qui se tenait non loin. « Nous vous devons la vie. Tout le monde. Tout l'univers même. »

« Okay ... Je m'endors en tant que Vilain et me réveille en Héros. Celle-là, je ne l'avais vraiment pas vue venir. »

« Est-ce mal d'être vu comme un héros ? »

« Après des siècles à être vu et considéré comme le mauvais, le contraire devient surprenant et un peu ... difficile à accepter. Je n'étais bon que pour Annie. »

« Et maintenant, vous l'êtes pour tout le monde. Votre ardoise a été effacée dès que tout le monde a compris ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Vous ne craigniez plus de représailles. »

« Pour l'instant. Les Mortels sont jeunes et ont une vie éphémère. Qui sait ce qu'il se passera dans quelques siècles ... »

« Alors profitez du moment présent. »

Loki observa un instant le roi avant d'incliner la tête et de se diriger vers sa fille. Elle jouait avec deux Avengers et la petite Morgane à un jeu étrange avec des ronds de couleur sur le sol. Ils riaient en faisant des acrobaties et se vautrant à terre quand ils perdaient l'équilibre. Il sourit en voyant le regard lumineux de sa fille.

« J'ai bien l'intention de le faire, » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

xXxXxXx

Cela faisait quelques mois que Loki s'était réveillé et il avait pleinement récupéré du grand sommeil. Il se mouvait de nouveau avec la grâce et l'agilité qui lui était caractéristique, il avait à nouveau ce sourire en coin omniprésent sur son visage. Et ses yeux brillaient de joie plus que jamais alors qu'il vivait auprès de sa fille au Wakanda mais qu'il recevait souvent des nouvelles ou la visite de Thor et de Jormungandr. Sans parler des Avengers. Il était même le bienvenu à la Nouvelle Asgard !

Il avait rencontré de nombreux chefs d'état qui souhaitaient le remercier en personne et Nick Fury lui-même lui avait proposé un poste au sein de l'équipe Avengers. Pour lui, et pour sa fille naturellement. Dès qu'Annie fut mentionnée dans cette perspective, il s'était refermé, le regard dangereux. Il était hors de question qu'elle parte au combat alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant ! Toutefois, il promit de donner son aide quand la magie serait utile, voire nécessaire, dans certaines situations. Pour le moment, il cherchait le calme et la paix.

Il était partie avec sa fille pique-niquer dans les plaines verdoyantes du Wakanda, non loin de la cité royale. La princesse Shuri et la guerrière Okoye étaient avec eux. L'ambiance était à la joie et au rire. Soudain un éclair de défi et de curiosité brilla dans les yeux du Jotunn alors qu'il se redressait.

« Et si tu me montrais ce que tu as appris ces trois dernières années, Annie ? » proposa-t-il en faisant apparaître sa lance de combat.

Il la vit sourire avant d'hésiter à lui répondre.

« Je ne voudrais pas te blesser, » fit-elle, incertaine.

« Je vais bien. Et il en faudra beaucoup pour me blesser. J'ai des siècles de pratique. »

« Mais ton corps reste fragile, » contra-t-elle. « J'ai lu les rapports médicaux te concernant avec Shuri et le Docteur Strange. »

Loki sourit doucement alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant elle, une main sur son épaule. Il la serra doucement pour la rassurer.

« Annie, je vais très bien. Je suis tout aussi bien que lors de nos entraînements passés. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

L'adolescente jeta un regard aux deux wakandiennes avant de demander la lance d'Okoye. Cette dernière la lui prêta volontiers, ne voyant aucun danger à l'horizon.

« D'accord. Tu l'auras voulu, » sourit Annie en se mettant en garde. « Prépare-toi à mordre la poussière. »

« Vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, jeune fille, » rit doucement son père. « Même sans utiliser la magie, je suis redoutable. »

« Mais j'ai bien l'intention d'utiliser la magie ! » rétorqua-t-elle alors que des flammes apparaissaient sur la lame de la lance. « Prêt ? »

« Et toi ? »

L'entraînement commença. Comme si rien ne s'était passé et qu'ils étaient toujours dans les forêts noxiennes à vivre simplement et s'entraîner. Sauf qu'ils vivaient dorénavant bien mieux qu'avant.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, voilà.
> 
> C'était l'histoire de mes perso préférés, tant dans Marvel que dans League of Legends. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et à très bientôt pour d'autres aventures.
> 
> Plein de bisous,
> 
> Memepotter952504


End file.
